No Brand Girl
by LibenSR
Summary: Maki decides to follow her dream of becoming a musician and works hard to make that dream come true. Having overcome being kicked out of her house because of her decision, she will have to deal with her feelings for a certain Super Idol. Mainly NicoMaki, but also NozoEli. Rated M for sexy reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- I seriously can't believe I'm already writing a new story. I still haven't finished the K-ON! x Love Live! Crossover, but yet here I am, writing a new story because of some crazy thoughts I had last night before I went to sleep. **

**It's going to be like a oneshot collection with the same storyline (like an episode ****_thingy_****) written from Maki's point of view. I really hope you enjoy it and like it~.**

**Warnings: It's rated M for a reason. For a sexy reason, in fact.**

**Pairings: NicoMaki / NozoEli**

**Mentions to KotoUmi and HanaRin.**

* * *

**START:DASH**

_**"I say!"**_

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I would even call that day The Day.

I was more nervous than the time I confessed to my parents that I was dating a girl.

I was more nervous than the time I introduced them to that girl.

I was nervous.

_**"Hey, hey, hey Start:Dash!"**_

My voice was weak as I pronounced the words. The words I had reheased for hours in front of the mirror.

**"Mama, Papa, we have to talk."**

My father raised her head from his English newspaper and cocked an eyebrow with curiousity. My mother didn't react, as she kept playing Candy Crash on her brand new iPad.

**"What is it?"**

I breathed, although the air didn't seem to arrive at my lungs. It wasn't enough. I felt like I could hyperventilate anytime soon. I opened my mouth but no word came out. I couldn't say it aloud.

**_"Hey hey, hey Start:Dash!"_**

**"I'm giving up."**

It came out as a mutter, which caused my father to ask again. I looked up at them, as I gathered the strength needed to complete my task.

**"I want to quit college."**

The huge silence that followed still scares me sometimes.

_**"Even newborn baby birds, leave the nest and fly to the sky someday beating their big, strong wings."**_

I had went back home for the summer vacation in my third year of college.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was more than exhausted. I hated everything I was doing.

I was no help. I was not going to be the great doctor they expected me to be.

I wasn't happy.

_She did tell me I wasn't going to be happy if I didn't follow my dreams._

**"Do you realize how irresponsible would that be?! Do you realize how inmature you are?! Can't you see how selfish you are being?!"**

**"Selfish? I have the right to be selfish! It's my life what we are talking about!"**

**"And what about us?! What about our future?! Aren't you thinking about your father at all?!"**

**"Of course I thought about Papa!"**

**"Don't you dare call me Papa again. Ever."**

I froze.

I cried all night.

They didn't talk to me until the next day.

_**"Don't ever give up. Your day will definitely come."**_

**"So what do you want to do?"**

My mother asked me the next morning after an awkward silence while eating our recently served breakfast.

I played with the fork, poking the pancakes, still not finding any hunger inside me, although I had skipped dinner last night.

She patted the table to call my attention. I looked up at her.

**"I want to be a musician."**

**_"Can you hear it? Your first beat."_**

As soon as my father woke up, I was told to leave. I still remember the way he looked at me, anger filling her eyes. He was really dissappointed.

I took the train and went back to my dorm to pick all my things I had up that day. I almost got kicked out, since my father had called and told them not to let me in. After almost begging for help, the man in charge gave me his permission with a condition: I would have to gather all the important stuff in just five minutes.

As I entered the elevator with the guy, I pictured the things I would choose and tried to remember where I had left them. I mentally slapped myself for being so absentminded as I had packed the stuff for visiting my parents, because I couldn't recall the exact place where I had left them.

But when I entered my room, the things I had listed dissappeared from my mind. I ended up filling the bag I used for college with the most necessary stuff.

_Clothes. My guitar. The letters I received. My laptop and my phone charger. _As I mentally mentioned the items I was picking up, I couldn't help but counting the times I said 'my'. _My favourite jazz albums. My favourite notebook where I write my diary. My graduation book._

I paused to look at my wristwatch, I had a minute to go. The man himself reminded me the time I had left. I sighed with frustration, looking at my belongings. The last objects I placed inside my bag were the ones I wanted to keep the most.

_The promotional posters of μ's. The released singles. A framed picture of the group._

As I placed my hand on top of the box, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

_My memories with Nico._

**_"Let tomorrow change and become a symbol of__ change."_**

I took the next train back to my hometown. I spent the night at Rin's house, who wanted to know what had happened, but avoided any question as soon as she saw my sad face.

She tried her hardest to make me smile with her usual nyan attitude, although I thought she had stopped to use it as soon as Hanayo left.

_Well, that's another long story. I guess Rin also calls that day The Day._

I managed to tell her half of the story. She nodded her head in understanding as she carefully listened to me. As soon as I told her about my dream of becoming a musician, she hugged me tight, as I found myself not sure of what to do or what to say.

**"I knew it nyaa! I knew that even the stubborn Doctor Nishikino Maki would realize that it was the right choice!"**

Getting my tsundere side back, I complained and fought back at the mention of my stubbornes. I ended up smiling at her when our little arguement seemed to be over, chuckling at the memory of our usual fights back in Otonokizaka.

_My arguements with her were nothing compared to the ones I used to have with Nico, though._

**"As long as you are happy, I'm going to support you no matter what, Maki-chan!"**

That's what she said. And she didn't know how thankful I was, because I didn't tell her. I didn't let her know. Instead, I just rested my head on her lap and let her caress my hair. She began to read a manga shortly after that and we spent the rest of the afternoon in silence.

_**"As a bright light shines and brings out about change, start!"**_

I spent the next few days at Rin's house before she went back to college. I can recall being with her at the train station, both of us holding bags. She lent me some money so I could rent an appartment for a month, after I refused to stay at her house, although her mother seemed fine with it. She suggested me to visit Eli, who was back in town after some vacations in Russia with Nozomi, but I didn't do it. We hugged each other and I waved her goodbye as I watched her enter the train.

She waved back at me until the train left the station.

Knowing Rin, she probably kept waving at the slight sight of a figure which became smaller and smaller.

That's where everything began. _Almost._

**_"Don't give into sadness. Don't cry helplessly. Your heart, full of passion is sure to open up the future. Don't give into sadness or weep, discouraged. Don't lose faith in yourself, your dream has the power to make a change."_**

I sing as I play the guitar in the streets of Tokyo, somewhere near the UTX Academy, flawlessly playing the chords I have played countless of times. I bow with thankfulness at the woman that leaves 500 yens inside the cage of my instrument.

**_"I believe in you, so star-" _**

The last line of the song gets interrumped as a new video begins to play on the screen of the UTX Academy. I have been playing in this area for a while now, since the flat where I live is near there, but I still can't get used to the commercials of the local School Idols or national super idols.

But among all the people I'm not used to see in commercials, Super Idol Yazawa Nico is the number one of the list.

**"Nico-Nico-Nii~! I'm everyone's idol, Yazawa Nico!"**

Still holding my guitar, I look at the screen. My fingers are placed to play the G chord, but the grip loosens as I look at her smile.

_Oh god, her smile._

I shiver at the sound of the shouts of her fangirls.

**"Right now, I'm promoting my new single! Please, support me as much as you can! Nico will do her best to reach all your hearts."**

_You don't need to work hard for it, since you have never left mine._

**"Then, then! I'm leaving! ****Nico-Nico-Nii~!**" 

The silence comes back, so I begin to play the guitar again. Since I have lost the point where I left the song, I start playing it again.

My voice almost flatters as a twintailed girl, wearing a trenchcoat and a mask and sunglasses on her face passes by.

My heart almost stops when she turns to look at me.

She listens to me as I sing.

I look at her and give her my heart in the song, like the lyrics could tell her all I have been through.

But she knows. I can't see her eyes or her expression at all, but I can tell it.

_She can see through me. _

**_"I believe in you, so start" _**

Has she... has she sung along?

She bends down and places something inside the case.

I watch her leave. She walks slowly.

_She wants to keep listening to me._

I look down at my case and I find a bill of 10,000 yen.

I smile as I start singing the second verse.

I guess I'll have to keep playing around here.


	2. Chapter 2

**tA.N.- Wao! This is crazy, thank you for following the Fanfiction! I guess the "sexy reasons" attracted you to follow the fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Someday in the Future**

As I walk through the corridors to the room where my next audition is held I can't help but feel my heart beating as fast as a roller coaster.

This is my 35th audition ever since I quitted college. If I don't make it this time, I will be one step closer of being kicked out from my flat.

I breathe. I mentally rehearse my lines along with the dance steps. It's the first time I'm auditioning for Treasure Entertainment.

_The company where Nico debuted._

**"Nishikino-san, right?"**

I nod at the mention of my name, but I remind myself that I shouldn't react to my family name anymore.

**"Please, call me ****_Pile._****"**

**"Right, Pile."**

I can see a hint of tease in the man's face, but since he's a member of the staff, I do my best to remain calm and keep the composture.

**"Anyways, wait here until we call you."**

I nod my head again before bowing at him. I take a seat. The corridor is filled with nervous, noisy girls, but I try to keep myself relaxed.

I close my eyes and avoid any distraction.

_Although I always get distracted whenever I close my eyes._

I remember that time Nico and I were in my house. Nico was studying for her university entrance exams and she insisted that I should be there just in case she got distracted. Which was, obviously, the worst idea ever, since I was her distraction number one.

After telling her a couple of times to concentrate, I closed my eyes. As I began to get deep in my own thoughts, I could feel Nico staring at me.

**"Yazawa-san, I can feel you staring at me."**

I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly at her adorable blushing. She brought the pen she was holding to her mouth, biting the tip.

**"I was just thinking..."**

I raised an eyebrow with curiousity and got slightly closer to her.

**"What is it?"**

She locked her eyes with me as she placed the pen back in the table. I reached out and caressed her crimsom cheeks with my hands. She leant her head on my right hand, letting me caress her with my left hand.

**"I don't really want to go to college..."**

My upper lip quivered at the thought, so I pressed my lips together and held back a whimper on my throat in order to let her explain herself.

**"I... I want to keep going. I want to keep being an idol."**

At that point, I didn't know what to say, so I just kept caressing her cheek, wiping the small tear that was forming in her eye with my thumb.

**"But I also want to have a job and a future with you, so I know I have to go to college, but after joining ****μ's, after I met you..."**

I nodded my head, understanding her point of view, and leaned my forehead on hers.

**"You want to keep going, right?"**

Her nose brushed against mine as she nodded her head. I gave her a chaste kiss.

**"Why don't you try out, then? You could do both things. A lot of musicians deal with college and musical life."**

Nico tilted her head, her eyes glowing as she stared back at me.

**"Would you be fine with that?"**

I chuckled before nodding my head.

**"Why wouldn't I? As long as you're happy, I'll be happy for you."**

Nico smiled at me and closed the distance between our lips.

I bring a hand to my chest, remembering the way she began to unbotton my shirt. We didn't go any further since I stopped her, but I wanted it as much as she did.

A small cough near me makes me open my eyes. After looking around and realizing that everything is still fine, I close my eyes again.

Nico decided to rent a flat and live on her own while she took lessons in a distance university. She began auditioning for multiple companies

I loved her apartment. It was near my house and I usually stayed over at her place. We played videogames while cuddling on the couch. She cooked for me while I hugged her and placed small kisses on her shoulders, collarbone and neck. I listened to her as she practiced for her upcoming auditions.

And it was the place where we made love for the first time.

It was during my senior year. Nico had already joined Treasure Entertainment and was working had as a trainee, while I was studying hard for my university entrance exams. My parents were putting an extra pressure on me, so I made sure to stay with Nico as much as I could because she brought me peace.

I liked to study at her place, although she didn't enjoy it as much.

I was really tired that day. Not only I had to study for the exams, I also had to deal with the Student's Council and the School Idol activities. I was at my limit, and Nico and also my parents were telling me that I was putting a lot of effort into everything.

Nico still supported my decision of keeping myself in the Idol Studies' Club and I was indeed thankful, since my parents didn't stop telling me that it was a waste of time.

She placed a cup of tea on the table and sat beside me as I read the book in front of me.

**"Are you going to study all night, sweetie?"**

I loved the way she managed to call me something cute whenever she talked to me as a way to show me how special I was for her.

I nodded my head and then bowed when she handed me the cup. I took a sip and sighed.

**"I have a lot of catch up to do."**

She mimicked my sigh and shook her head.

**"I guess it can't be helped. You are really stubborn, Nishikino-san."**

I chuckled lightly at her.

**"What's with that name now? And I'm not stubborn, silly."**

_Well, I wasn't that good at calling her sweet names._

**"What I'm trying to say is that you should relax more. We barely have been together this week, without you having to study or me having to practice. I want to spend some good time with you."**

I smiled and nodded my head in understanding. I leaned in and stopped when my lips were almost touching hers.

**"Let's have a good time, then."**

And I closed the distance between us.

Our first time was awkward, clumpsy, but _god, it felt so right._

As soon as my lips touched her neck, she brought her hand to my hair and undid my messy ponytail. _She loved my hair too much._ Her hands caressed my hair, heading down to my shoulders, finding their way to my breasts. I moaned at the touch and reached up to kiss her on the lips again. She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes as she gently unbottoned my shirt. She looked unsure, since we never had got that far. We had bathed together, so we had seen each other naked, but we had never touched each other like that.

I simply nodded my head at her when she was about to open her mouth, probably going to ask for permission. She gulped before gently cupping my breasts, creating new sorts of sounds I didn't know I could make. I unclasped my own bra and placed my hand on the back of her neck. She inmediately understood what I wanted her to do, and placed a small kiss on my collarbone before leaning in all the way to my breast.

Her licks drove me crazy as a burning spot was built in my lower stomach. I tugged on her t-shirt and tried to pull it up. She pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting her mouth and my breast for barely a second and let me get the offensive piece of cloth away from us as I threw it away. What I found still makes me speechless. The sight of her naked body she had hidden behind an oversized μ's t-shirt got me breathless. She blushed at the way I was looking at her.

**"Maki-chan... Touch me, please."**

I reached out and placed my hand on her cheek as I leaned in for a kiss. The slight brush of our breasts together made her moan, which made me smile on top of her lips. I traced circles on her stomach and teased her lower stomach.

**"Maki-chan, don't tease..."**

I hissed softly and kissed her again as my hand made her way to her heated core. I stopped the kiss and smirked at her as I leant my forehead on hers.

**"You're so wet."**

I began to play with her clit, rubbing slow circles, fully enjoying the sounds I got from the movements my hand made.

**"N-not fair..."**

I raised an eyebrow at her as I noticed her hand trying to get under my skirt. I raised my hips and let her pull the piece of clothing away, managing to keep my hand in the same place, which made her task of undressing me more difficult. I blushed when I saw her lick her lips as she looked at the revealed spot. I stopped playing with her throbbing clit and used the other hand to rise her chin and make her face me.

**"We don't have to do it if you don't want-"**

**"I want to."**

She reached out to hold my wet hand and brought it to her lips, slowly licking her own juices.

**"I want to become one with you. Right here, right now."**

I leant all the way and kissed her, placing my arms around her waist to pull her into my lap. My hand found its way back to her core and soon hers found its way to mine. She broke the kiss and leant her forehead on mine to look at me in the eyes. Both of us enjoyed each other's reactions to the touch, learning new ways of pleasuring each other by rubbing circles at a fast motion.

**"Maki-chan, please..."**

Understanding what she meant, I pulled her into another heated kiss as I introduced a finger inside her. She soon did the same with me, and everything got messy after that. I bit her bottom lip and shut my eyes tightly. Our fingers didn't move as we tried to get used to it.

**"Look at me, love."**

I opened my eyes and stared at the loving girl that looked back at me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I adjusted ourselves into a more comfortable position.

**"Are you ready?"**

I asked her as I placed my other hand on her waist. She nodded slowly and I began moving my finger in and out of her. She tried to follow my pace with her hand and the pain decreased slowly. I placed small kisses on her collarbone, shoulders and neck each time I heard her whisper my name under her breath between her moans.

_Maki-chan._

_Maki-chan._

**"Nishikino-san?"**

_Maki-ch-_

Wait, was that my name?

I open my eyes and find myself back in the corridor where the audition is held.

**"Sorry, I meant _Pile._ It's your turn."**

_I can't believe I just had a wet daydreaming recalling my first time with Nico._

**"Y-yes. Thank you."**

I stand up and follow the staff member into the room. I look at my shoes as I walk, blushing hard at the feeling of wetness between my legs. I look up as I hear the door being closed behind me. As I gaze at the front, I see the scene I have watched endlessly each time I did an audition: three guys behind a table, looking extremely bored.

But this time is different.

_She is here._

**"Thank you for coming, Nishikino-san."**

She almost falls from her seat at the mention of my name and looks up at me. For the first time in forever, our eyes lock. I don't even notice the staff member that whispers into the ear of the director of the audition.

**"Sorry, _Pile_-san."**

**"Pile?"**

Nico repeats in a mutter, looking back at her boss before returning her gaze to me. I shake my head.

**"It's okay."**

**"Well, you know that this audition is for being a backdancer of an important Super Idol, don't you?"**

**"I was told so, but I never thought I would audition to become a Nicoc- I mean, Yazawa-san's backdancer. It's such an honor."**

The director nods, aparently pleased with my answer, but I'm not done yet. I look at her and we lock eyes again.

**"I will do my best to _please_ her."**

I don't know what I'm doing, but I mentally smile at myself when I see her blush. The director nods again.

**"Please, begin your audition."**

The staff member played the song I have brought with his laptop and I begin to dance to an instrumental version of a song both of us know well.

**_Kore kara no someday._**

I didn't know I would sing for becoming her backdancer, but the song seems perfect. It's the first song we sang together as members of μ's.

I make sure to give my all to the song as I begin to sing.

I make sure to give my all to her.

I look into her red eyes as they glow while watching me dance and sing a song that means so much to both of us.

The staff members clap their hands when the short version of the song ends. The director doesn't seem pleased, though.

**"That was really good, Nishikino-san, but I think we have a problem here."**

Nico looks back at the director with shock as my own eyes widen.

**"Both of you were members of that School Idol group, right? What was it called, μ's?"**

I nod my head, since Nico seems to have been frozen because of the tension.

**"I don't want Nico to be related with her past as the clumpsy idol she was. You will only waste her time and yours as well. I'm sorry."**

He claps her hands together before taking the paper he had on top and breaking it into pieces. I try to hide the anger I feel because of his words.

Clumpsy? She was nothing but perfect back then!

**"Next!"**

I feel like crying. Another failed opportunity.

A failed chance to work with Nico.

As the staff member motions me to follow him, I give Nico a final gaze. She's still frozen, but her eyes seem to have tears that she hold back as well.

Our eyes keep lock for the last time as I leave the audition room.

Once I'm outside the building, I look for a café.

_It was too perfect to be real..._

Without even noticing, I find myselfi inside the maid cafe where Kotori used to work, since their cheerful and energetic attitude will be enough to cheer me up.

As I drink a coffee using a rather ridiculous straw, I look at a certain poster on the wall.

Nico is on it, wearing an adorable maid dress.

_It was too perfect._

I smile at the thought of having seen her again, and that seems to cheer me up more than the maids around me.

_But maybe, someday in the future, I'll work with her._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Thank you for your support and reviews! I will do my best to bring you the updates as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy this episode thingy~**

* * *

**Love & Peace**

Ever since I decided to follow the pace of a musician, everyday has become a great adventure. The thought of not knowing what will happen tomorrow makes me shiver. Not knowing if I will be able to keep my flat makes me afraid. But still, I never want to stop.

After another failed audition, along with a failed attempt of introducing my compositions to Treasure Entertainment, I walk around the town while carrying my guitar. I will probably stop somewhere and play to distract myself. Maybe if I'm lucky enough I will get some money to buy myself something for dinner appart from instant food or junk food. Since I walk a lot and I'm always moving, I don't seem to get fat, but this lifestyle is not really healthy.

_Who could have thought that princess Maki would be in this situation?_

I manage to smile at myself at the thought. My life has changed a lot and I have changed myself. I feel somehow proud of it, prouder than I would feel if I became a doctor.

I stop at my usual spot near the UTX Academy. I take the guitar out of its case, hang it from my shoulder and begin to play some of the songs I usually play. I just need a few coins to buy a calling card.

There's something I have to do. In fact, it was something Rin told me I should have done before heading back to college.

I must call Eli and have a long talk with her to update her on my current situation. I have been thinking about it even since the failed audition for Nico. I really need someone to talk to. Keeping a journal is helping me, but I still can't find the comfort of being listened by someone else.

So, yesterday, before heading to my bed, I began to think who I should talk to.

_I can't tell Honoka._

_I can't talk to Kotori. Perhaps send her a letter, but I can't call her._

_I don't know about Umi since she left for college and distanced herself from everyone._

_Rin is busy._

_It would be hard to contact Hanayo since I don't have her phone number and asking Rin if she has it would be painful for her._

_Same goes to Nico-chan. Although I would do anything to talk to her._

_Yukiho is not an option, since I never had a friendship with her._

The only ones left were Nozomi and Eli. I only have Eli's phone number, so I decided to call her and ask her to hang out with me somewhere around the city. Maybe she would bring Nozomi along with her.

After getting a few coins of 500 yen, I stop playing and I put the guitar inside the case. I head to the nearest convenience store to buy a calling card before walking to the telephone box outside the store. I take my notebook out of a pocket of my guitar case and look for the page where I wrote her phone number. I put the calling card inside its slot and dial. I wait silently until a voice is heard at the other side of the line.

**"Hi?"**

I gasp slightly at the sound of her voice. It has been a long time since I last heard it.

**"Eri-chan?"**

She gasps as well, and I can feel the excitement in her voice.

**"Horosho, Maki-chan! Is it really you? How have you been? Are you doing fine? It's been a long time! Where have you been hiding? Oh, sorry, I'm talking a lot. How have you been, seriously?"**

I laugh at her antics of excitement and shake my head with amusement.

**"I'm doing fine, more than ever. Listen, I'm using a telephone box so I don't really know how much I have left, so..."**

**"Oh!"**

**"Would you have lunch with me tomorrow?"**

**"Of cours- Oh, wait, I'm having lunch with Umi-chan and Nozomi tomorrow here at home. Would you like to join us?"  
**

**"Umi-chan? When did she come back?"**

**"I don't really know, but I don't know about you, either."**

I chuckled at the teasing tone she used.

**"I know. If I could tell you everything now, believe me, I would."**

**"I know you would, Maki-chan."**

I smile, and even though I can't see her, I can somehow feel she's smiling too.

**"So? Will you join us for lunch?"**

**"I wouldn't miss that."**

**"Horosho! Let me give you my address. Do you have somewhere to write it?"**

I nod as I take out a pen from the pocket of my case to write her address next to her phone number on my notebook. I give small sounds as an answer as she tells me her address.

**"I can't wait to see you, Maki-chan! I'm telling Nozomi as soon as she gets home."**

**"I can't wait to see you too, Eri-chan, and I can't even wait to see the groping monster too."**

I listen to her laughter with a smile on my lips.

**"She has stopped doing that, thankfuly. Anyway, you probably don't have much time left."**

I look at the screen of the phone and sigh.

**"Yeah, I don't. But I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Of course! I don't know what Nozomi will cook, but I can assure you that it will be amazing."**

**"You two still look like a married couple."**

**"Hm... Well, well. I'll see you tomorrow!"**

**"Huh? Oh, right. See you, then."**

**"Take care, Maki-chan."**

I hang the phone up and smile at the thought of meeting them. I raise an eyebrow at the memory of Eli's mischievous tone at the mention of them being a married couple. _Could it be? Well, I must wait until tomorrow comes._

I walk to my apartment. The fact of not having a mobile phone has become something usual after my father stopped paying for it. I have to steal my neighbour's WiFi with my laptop in order to keep updated with the auditions and answer Rin's e-mails. I hope I never get caught.

My neighbour must be a great fan of A-RISE, since the signal's name is A-RISING and its password is ShockingParty.

I enter my apartment, get my shoes off and have a shower. I change into comfortable clothes and watch NHK on the small TV screen I managed to buy.

I smile as a TV commercial of Nico's single begins to be played. I drink a sip of Coke from its can and watch her. I still can't believe I got rejected from her company because I would be a waste of time for her, but I must admit that she has improved a lot. She looks sure of what she's doing. I smile at the sight of her doing her usual Nico-Nico-Nii, and I can't help but mimic it.

I do miss her a lot. I asked for her phone number at her company, but people confused me with an obsessed fan and denied me that information. It's really frustrating.

I know she wants to talk to me as much as I do. I could see it in the way she looked at me while I made the audition.

I close my eyes as a random commercial is played.

Somehow, I start to remember my first date with Nico. The day she asked me to go out with her was awkward for both of us. We were still in that tsundere zone -although I must say that we never left the tsundere zone-, so the way she asked me out was pretty amusing. We were outside the academy, about to head home, when she stopped me by holding my wrist.

**"Maki-chan, it's not like I like you or anything, but I wanted to go to that certain place with you. Not that it's a must, but it would make me happy if we... went out as a date."**

My answer was as tsundere as hers, since I shrugged my shoulders and pretended that I wasn't excited, although my blush said otherwise.

**"I guess it can't be helped. Yes, I will go out in a date with you."**

Her cheeks turned crimson.

**"I-I didn't say I wanted to go on a date with you! I said we would go out, as a date!"**

**"I can't see the difference and you can't, either. Anyways, I have to go home."**

She stopped me again by holding my wrist. I turned around and looked at her blushing face.

**"May I walk you home?"**

I doubted for a second before nodding my head.

We had our first date the same weekend. I was amused by the way she had planned a lot of situations where she would show me how much she loved me, like the way she protected me when we entered a haunted house and the way she held my hand while riding a roller coaster. By the end of the day, when she walked me home, I knew that I was madly in love with her. I placed a kiss on her cheek as a goodbye and waved my hand at her as I entered my house.

I still remember the way she blushed and touched the spot where I had kissed her, a smile slowly growing bigger on her face.

A knock on the door makes me open my eyes again. I give a frustration sigh and stand up. I walk to my door and the person in the other side starts to talk as soon as I open the door.

**"Would you mind turning the volume down a little bit, please? I have to wake u-"**

**"Tsubasa!"**

We look at each other with shock.

**"Maki-chan! Oh my god, how long has it been? Like, six years?!"**

**"Yeah, I would say so."**

**"Oh my god, come here!"**

She opens her arms and reaches out for a hug. I do feel really huggy after having thoughts of a certain ex-girlfriend I can't forget about, so I hug her without hesitation. As soon as she pulles away, she looks at me, her eyes going up and down as she analized the changes.

**"You look wonderful!"**

**"So do you."**

She blushes slightly at my compliment and smiles.

**"So what are you doing now? How are you?"**

I sigh before answering, trying to tell the whole story in the shortest way possible.

**"Well, I'm quite fine actually. I'm making auditions for different companies, as a way to follow my dream of becoming a musician, or having a work related with something musical."**

She nods her head in understanding. I'm also curious about her so I ask.

**"How about you?"**

She somehow gasps slightly at my question. I_s it that unexpected for me to ask about-_ Well it is. End of the game.

**"I'm a trainee of Treasure Entertainment. I'm making my debut soon with an Idol Group."**

**"Wow, that sounds awesome. I'm happy for you."**

_Wait, has she said Treasure Entertainment?_

**"Do you have by any chance Nico's phone number?"**

**"Oh? Oh."**

She mutters, like she had realized something. I tilt my head at her.

**"What is it?"**

**"I didn't know you broke up."**

I bit my lip, in order to keep myself calm and avoid crying in front of her.

**"Yeah... About two years ago. Anyway. Do you have her phone number?"**

**"I'm afraid I don't, but I'll try my best and I'll ask her if I see her around."**

**"Thank you, really."**

We look at each other as an uncomfortable silence fills the room.

**"But hey, if I don't get her number..."**

**"Hm?"**

**"You can count on me to pick up the pieces of your broken heart."**

I look at the way she sweetly smiles at me and, although she seems to be serious, I can't help but chuckle.

**"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

She winks at me.

**"Anyway, it was nice to see you. Make sure to turn the volume down, please."**

**"Yeah, I'll surely do. Bye~!"**

I wave my hand at her and she does the same as she turns around and I close the door behind her.

I sigh.

_Was she seriously flirting me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Yosh! Let's get started with this new adventure, also known as new chapter.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Soldier Game**

It has taken me a long time to find out where it was, but once I have found the correct way, it has been easy to find this house. As I look at it, I can't help but smile, at the sight of the perfect match of their personalities. It's a big house, with a hint of traditional japanese culture mixed with the luxury lifestyle of western culture. A small nameplate on the door announces the names of the lovely people who live there: The Toujou-Ayase residence.

I can't help but smile at everything. A lot of flowers can be seen in their garden from the fence I'm staying in front of, and I can't help but imagine Nozomi, wearing her usual traditional dress she used to wear at the temple, sweeping the leaves with a broom while Eli works in the garden, wearing some kind of overalls. Both of them would enjoy the sight of each other, as well as the good weather of the day. It's the perfect house for them and I can't feel happier, but also, I can't feel more eager to see them.

I breathe deeply and ring the bell. Soon enough, I get to hear Eli's voice again, but it's even more enthusiastic than yesterday.

**"Maki-chan!"**

I look back at where the ringbell is and realize there's a small camera on it. I wave shyly at it.

**"Hey."**

**"Don't hey me, you! Come in and give me your best hug!"**

I chuckle as I hear a beep, indicating that the entrance door is now open, so I push it open. My smile widens when the front door is opened by a smiling blond girl and a grinning Nozomi. I silently open my arms and let her run up to me, and so she does. She hugs me tightly and for the first time in a long period of time, I feel like I'm home. I decide to say it aloud.

**"I'm home."**

Eli covers her face on my neck, snuggling closer to me as her hand caresses the back of my head.

**"Welcome back."**

I feel like crying. It has been a long time, but still she considers me a close friend. She doesn't even question me. She seems to know that I have been suffering until now, because she's making me feel like I'm home. Or maybe she just missed me as much I missed her.

I look at the front and my eyes meet Nozomi's, who is smiling sweetly at both of us. She looks like she will cry, but knowing her, that won't happen. I pull away from Eli's embrace and she caresses both my cheeks, like trying to make sure everything is still on its place. I smile at her before turning to Nozomi.

**"Come here."**

I don't hesitate before getting closer to her. She pulls me into a tight hug and gives my hair a gentle caress. I smile at her gentle touch, getting the same feeling I got when I hugged Eli.

**"God, I have missed you so much..."**

I mutter into her shoulder, as I cover my face on it. She places a small kiss on top of my head.

**"We have missed you a lot, too."**

**"Team hug!" **

I hear Eli exclaim, full of enthusiasm, before pulling the two of us into a teddy bear-bonebreaking hug. I laugh aloud and soon everything around me is filled with laughter and giggles as the three of us keep the embrace.

**"Is there place for someone else?"**

Eli chuckles as she pulls away. I look at the direction where the voice comes and I find myself getting shocked. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

_It's really her. How come has she changed so much?_

Umi is staying at the front door. She has changed a lot. She looks a lot thinner. Not that she wasn't thin before, but now her cheekbones look noticeable. She has a scar near her right eyebrow. But the most noticeable change is that the blue long hair we used to know has turned into a boyish looking shortcut.

She smiles at me and I can see that, even though there may be some changes, she's still the same deep inside. I open my arms and walk up to her, and she gladly accepts my hug.

**"It's nice to see you again, Maki-chan. You look so changed."**

I chuckle as I try to tease her, trying to get my tsundere side back.

**"Look at who says that."**

She laughs heartedly and shakes her head as she pulls away from my embrace.

**"No, Maki-chan."**

I tilt my head with curiousity, like a confused dog.

**"You have changed here. And I'm glad you did."**

She points at my chest, where my heart stays and I can't help but smile.

**"Seems like someone has taken your place as the spiritual powered girl, Nozomi."**

I tease the twintailed girl, who pretends to pout before winking an eye at me.

**"Well, well. We'll see~."**

Eli claps her hands together to get our attention.

**"Well, wh****o is feeling hungry? Come on, let's have lunch!"**

I nod my head before letting them guide me into the house. I can't stop smiling at the sight of their house. _Nozomi's and Eli's house._ It sounds so crazy. I can't believe they finally jumped all the obstacles and got their happiness together.

But at the same time, I can't help but feel curious about Umi. Where has she been all this time? It has been five years since the three of them left for college. But she just dissappeared.

I can't judge her and I won't, in fact. I'm the one who has quitted college and has been eating junk food because she can't afford quality food. But I really want to know what has been going on.

As we enter the dinning room, I smile in awe, as I look at the furniture. My first impression was right: it's like a mix of their lifestyles. The entrance had tatami, as well as the living room, but the dinning room and the kitchen are absolutely western. I look at the smallest details, like the pictures of Eli back in Russia, wearing a ballerina dress, or a picture of Nozomi with her parents. I remember having seen that one the time I visited her flat.

**"You look like you have seen a ghost, Maki-chan."**

I look back at Eli, who smiles at me.

**"No, no. It's just... I'm really happy. I'm really happy for both of you. This house is..."**

**"It's full of love, isn't it?" **

I nod at Umi's statement. Nozomi places her arm around Eli's waist and gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

**"We made sure to fill it with every single memory of happiness. And since you're a part of that happiness, we must thank you."**

Both of us smile at Nozomi's words, as Eli blushes slightly, probably because of the kiss Nozomi has given her. **  
**

**"Have a seat, please. Lunch will be here in a minute."**

Nozomi says as she lets go Eli's waist and walks to the kitchen. Eli pouts slightly at the lost, which makes me chuckle. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out at my try of teasing her. We both end up looking at Umi. We are probably thinking the same thing: we want to know everything that has been going on. Umi seems to notice and smiles sweetly.

**"Let's wait for Nozomi. I'll tell you everything afterwards."**

I nod my head. Nozomi arrives shortly after that, carrying a cooking pot. I lick my lips at the smell. It's going to be the best dish I ever had ever since I left home. Nozomi serves the soup as Eli places the rice on each bowl. I bow as a way to thank both of them as they place the food in front of me, and now I lick my lips at the sight of the food. Definitely, the best dish since I left home.

**"Well, let's dig in!" **

**"Itadakimasu~!"**

Eli, Umi and me say before begining to eat. I hum with happiness at the flavour of the food, which makes Nozomi smile proudly. The three of us end up looking at Umi again, who chuckles while covering her mouth. As soon as she swallows the food, she begins to talk.

**"I know what you must be wondering. I look really different, right?"**

**"Well, more than different, you look like a new person."**

Umi nods at Nozomi's words.

**"That's because I'm not the girl I used to be. I'm more like a woman now."**

I tilt my head with curiousity, but keep eating the delicious food in front of me as I listen to her.

**"Look... When Honoka decided to become a professional Idol and Kotori got the chance to study design in Norway, I found myself alone. Of course, I still had the members of the Idol Club, but Honoka has always been the one who helped us to challenge ourselves. Looking at the way Kotori was challenging herself, I found myself lost. I didn't know what to do anymore."**

Eli places her chopstics on the table as she carefully listens to her.

**"So you decided to travel?"**

Umi nods again.

**"It was my chance to challenge myself."**

Nozomi tilts her head, looking at the woman in front of her with a confused look on her face.

**"But you never wrote us or something. Was something wrong?"**

Umi gulps and looks at the food in front of her as she answers.

**"It was also my chance to forget about my feelings for Kotori."**

Nozomi's confused look turned into a worried one.

**"I know it wasn't related to you but... Even talking to any of you would remind me of her and it was painful. It has taken me four years to get over it."**

**"Four years? Oh my god..."**

I understand Eli's surprise, but I can understand the way Umi feels. I haven't been able to forget about Nico although it has been two years since we broke up.

**"Are you feeling fine now?"**

Umi looks at me and smiles.

**"I have never been better."**

She looks honest, so I mirror her smile.

After that, we start asking her questions about her adventures. My eyebrows raise at the mention of the places she has been to. She lived for a year in San Francisco, before moving to India, where she lived for a couple of months before heading to Tibet. She lived there for a long period of time, before joining a japanese team that wanted to climb the mountains of the Himalaya. She didn't manage to climb the Everest, where she got her scar, which gave her a strong feeling of failure. She went back to India while she recovered from her broken leg and began to write a book. She sent the book to a Japanese publisher and was asked to go back to Japan. She accepted and, as soon as she arrived at the hotel, she used the first phone she found to call Nozomi. Nozomi asks her why.

**"Do you remember that time the two of us, along with Rin, were trying to find ideas for the lyrics of our song? As I found myself looking at the sky while camping on the Himalaya mountains, I always thought of you. I learnt a lot from you that day, so I wanted you to be the first one I would talk to once I came back. And here I am."**

By the time Umi finishes her story, we have already finished our lunch. I reach out and place my hand on her shoulder, which makes her face me.

**"I'm glad you are back."**

**"And we are glad, too."  
**

Umi's eyes glow at the sight of her three friends.

**"Oh god... I have missed you so much..."**

She starts to cry. I open my arms and she quickly leans into them, letting me hug her as she buries her face on my chest. Eli and Nozomi stand up from their seats and come nearer to us, patting and caressing Umi's hair and back to comfort her. I whisper little words of comfort to her ear, although I feel like crying, too.

**"I'm so sorry for not calling... I'm such a bad friend. I don't know how you are talking to me..."**

**"Because we are your friends, silly, and you are not a bad friend. You needed time, you really needed it, and we are proud of you."**

**"Eli-chan is right, Umi. We love you and we are happy as long as you're happy."**

A first year tsundere Maki wouldn't be saying this. Umi seems to notice that, since she pulls away once she feels more calm and locks eyes with me.

**"Please, Maki-chan. I need to know."**

At this point, Eli and Nozomi are also looking at me.

**"Please, tell us. We need to know what has been going on."**

I glance at each of them, trying to figure out what they want to know.

**"What do you want to know?"**

Umi places her hands on my shoulders, and her honey eyes look at me.

**"Everything."**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then I'm breathing in to let it go. (Cheesy, isn't it?)**

**Anyway. Enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

**Bokura no LIFE kimi to no LIVE**

After lunch, Nozomi guides us to the second floor, where the game room stays. It is like a western looking living room, with two comfortable looking couchs and a great looking armchair. I sit on the armchair and shortly after they sit down, all the gazes go back to me. I smile gently at them, knowing that it meant. It's about time to tell them about my story.

Since I don't know how much Umi remembers, I tell them a little about the first year Nico and I began to date. She nods at some points, recalling our first dates, but her eyes widen at other points, like the time I told Nico she should study and deal with Idol activities. Nozomi is being helpful, since she's asking some questions, in order to make everything a little easier.

I begin to tell them about when I spent a lot of time at Nico's flat. Eli and Nozomi were studying somewhere else, at the university Rin attends nowadays, so they didn't know much about that. Surely they called Nico time to time, but they didn't know I used to spend nearly all my spare time at her flat. I tell them about the little issues I loved about sharing a flat with her, and how much I would have loved to be really living with her. Eli nods her head and I know she can relate. She used to stay over at Nozomi's place a lot back then, after all.

Umi looks confused ant tilts her head at me.

**"But what happened? How could that perfect relationship end?"**

I sigh. Umi covers her mouth with shock.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"**

**"It's okay, Umi-chan. I guess I would wonder the same. I still do."**

It was in September. Since I had started college, I slept in a dorm, which didn't allow me to spend all the time I wanted to spend with Nico. She came over, sometimes, during the visiting hours. We always cuddled on my bed, and that day wasn't an exception. She looked seriously troubled, so I looked at her in the eye. She tried to avoid my gaze, but ended up locking eyes with me.

**"Hey, what's wrong?"**

She bit her bottom lip and I could see something was going on inside her mind. Something really troublesome that was really bothering her. I never knew I could feel so afraid.

**"Maki-chan... are you really happy?"**

I placed my hand on her cheek and stroke it.

**"Of course I am, honey. As long as you are with me, I'm happy."**

She didn't look any better anyway, no matter what I said. I began to panic.

**"Tell me what's wrong."**

**"I don't think you are happy ever since you started college."**

My eyes widened at her words.

**"What? No, no. I'm happy, really. I just want us to have the best."**

**"Is that so? Because ever since you started college, I haven't seen you smile as much as you used to. Are you really doing what you want to do?"  
**

**"Nico-chan..."**

I muttered her name with horror when she pulled away.

**"I'm debuting soon and... we won't be able to see each other as much as we used to."**

**"I know but we can manage to-"  
**

**"Maki-chan, please."**

I looked at her in the eye and saw a lot of pain in them.

I couldn't believe it.

I stil can't.

**"I want to break out with you."**

I can't hold it back at this point of the story.

I cry.

Eli pulls me into an embrace and soon enough Nozomi joins in. I let them give me comfort as I cry. I feel a third hand pat my head and I open my eyes to see Umi giving me a reasuring smile. I try my best to smile back at her, but sob instead.

It takes me a couple of minutes to calm down. Once I feel myself setted down and Eli makes sure I'm feeling okay again, everyone goes back to their seat.

**"I know your break up with Nico must have been really painful, but I get the feeling that it's not where the change comes from. Am I right?"**

I nod at Umi's question. She looks like she's being really careful with her words, which I thank with a small bow.

**"That's not the only thing that has changed, indeed."**

I breathe before making the confession.

**"I'm not going to be a doctor anymore. I quitted college."**

Eli is the first one to react, as her eyes widen with surprise.

**"Oh my god! But how so? Is everything allright?"**

I give out a gentle smile.

**"Everything is fine. It has never been better, actually. I'm going to be a musician."**

**"_Yes!_"**

I hear Nozomi whisper to herself, while holding up her fist. I tilt my head at her, amused by her actions.

**"I knew it. My cards already told me, but I really got a feeling that it would happen."**

I chuckle and shake my head slowly. _Nozomi will always be Nozomi._

**"What do your parents think about all this situation?"**

I sigh and Umi understands quickly that it didn't go quite well.

**"I got kicked out. But it's okay, I have my own flat. It's quite small but hey, I'm fine. At least I'm not sleeping in the streets or anything."**

Eli gives me a concerned look.

**"Are you sure you are allright? Do you want to stay with us? We have a spare room, you know, just in case you need it..."**

I smile at her and reach out to hold both her hands.

**"Don't worry that much, Eli-chan. I'm really fine. Trust me, I'm doing my best. I'll get a job soon and maybe I'll move into a nice, wonderful house like yours. Perhaps I will be able to get my Nico-chan back."**

Saying it aloud makes me think that it will be easier than what it really is. All the failed auditions, all those "We'll call you", or those mischievous gazes whenever I mentioned that I would prefer them to call me Pile. It hasn't been easy, but I don't feel like giving up. I would never do that.

Eli understands me. She gives my hands a squeeze before letting them go.

**"I hope you really do. But we'll be there whenever you need us."**

I nod.

**"She really means it, you know? You better call us from time to time and give us the address of that small flat of yours before we call the police if we don't get news about you in a week."**

I chuckle at Nozomi's words, but I know she really means them. I can totally see them getting that worried.

**"Don't worry. I'll make sure to call you."**

**"Ah, that reminds me..."**

I look at Umi. She takes her wallet out from the pocket of her jeans and hands me a business card. Her name, the name of her book and her phone number are written on it.

**"Make sure to call me as well. And, also, give me your address. I will send you a copy of my book as soon as it gets published."**

**"Really? That would be awesome. Thank you."**

I look at each of them. So many things have changed, but they are still the same inside. They still care about me as much as I care about them.

**"I'll tell Kristoff about you. I don't know if he's running out of musicians, but perhaps he will be glad to know about you."**

**"Kristoff?"**

Nozomi drops her mouth open as I make my question.

**"Haven't you told them the big news?"**

Eli blushes.

**"I didn't. I totally forgot."**

**"I can't believe you Elicchi! How could you forget something so important?"**

**"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry girls."**

Umi and I look at each other with a confused look, like asking each other if we are understanding what is going on.

**"But what do I tell them first? The big news or the great news?"**

**"Big news first."**

**"Okay, go ahead."**

Nozomi nods at her girlfriend's words before turning to us.

**"Eli has joined a really successful ballet company. It's a Russian-Japanese company."**

I open my mouth to ask, but all the pieces suddenly connect in my head and I can't help but smile widely.

**"That's really awesome! Is that why you visited Russia this summer?"**

Eli blushes and tilt her head.

**"Well, kind of."**

The blonde looks at the purple haired girl and Nozomi quickly understands what she means with her gaze.

**"I'm not telling them. I already told them the big news, you have to tell them the great news."**

**"B-but I can't! The great news are too great to tell them by myself."**

Nozomi sighs and gives her an amused smile.

**"Ookay. I'll count down from three and we'll say at the same time. Understood?"**

Eli nods energetically.

**"Okay, here we go. Three, two, one..."**

**"We are getting married!"**

Oh.

Oh my god.

This is...

**"This is so... This is so great! I'm... I'm speechless. Congratulations!"**

**"I knew you were meant to be together. I always knew."**

Eli looks at both of us and her eyes glow like she is going to cry. Nozomi places a small kiss on her forehead to reasure her.

I look at them and I can't feel happier.

Well, I can. But I just need to get back what was once mine.

_And I kind of know how._


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Sorry for the taking a long time updating! I started college and finding time to write got complicated. But I'll do my best to keep it up!**

**Also, Nozomi's SIF Event doesn't help much...**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Anone Ganbare!**

My palms are sweating and I can feel my forehead sweating as well behind the front of my cap. Being surrounded by thousands Nico fans doesn't help much either.

Yes, that's it. I'm attending Nico's fan event. Treasure Entertainment doesn't hold this kind of events usually, so perhaps this is the first and last time they make an event like this one.

The event is called "Nico Day". An enourmous poster announces that the great Super Idol, Yazawa Nico, will be having an event where she will spend five minutes talking with each of the members of her fanclub attending the event. The fans will be able to take pictures with her with no staff members around them. Only the first hundred get a five minutes meeting with her. The others get a simple handshake.

I know this will be the perfect chance to see her. It may be my last chance.

I have to be the first

I would be lying if I said that I'm not nervous. I'm really, really nervous. I had to earn money to join the fan club and buy the tickets for the event, which were, I must say, really expensive. I was surprised when I got here and saw all this amount of people waiting for their turn.

The atmosphere is crazy. The doors of Treasure Entertainment's building, where the event is held, aren't even open, but there are some staff members motioning us to move in certain directions in order to keep the line and not disturbing the people who aren't attending the event.

It's going to take long. I sigh and open a can of energetic soda. Thankfully, nobody will recognize me as the exmember Super Idol Yazawa Nico's School Idol Group.

Some of the fans sing and do the fanchants to Nico's songs, which are being played with their MVs on a huge screen on the building's wall. Some girls are shouting at the sight of Nico's smile and I would be lying if I said that I don't feel like screaming, too.

I just want to see her right now.

**"Excuse me, are you here to attend Yazawa Nico's fan event?"**

I turn around and find myself in front of a orange haired girl wearing a mask that covers her nose and her mouth. If I felt like screaming before, I feel like crying out really loud now.

**"HO-"**

**"Ssssh!"**

She covers my mouth. I can't believe it. It has been... It has been years now. Does she recognize me?

**"I know, I know, pleas- Oh, Maki-chan?"**

She blinks twice.

_She has recognized me._

I nod my head. She pulls her hand away.

**"Come here, you!"**

She exclaims just before hugging me tight. I hug her back, feeling like crying. Once we pull away, we have a look at each other.

**"It has been a while, hasn't it?"**

**"Um, um!"**

She nods and puts down her mask to let me see her bright smile.

"**You look wonderful, Maki-chan!"**

I blush and try to get my tsundere side back.

**"What's with that? It's not like I changed much. Was I horrible back then?"**

She chuckles and shakes her head.

**"Of course you weren't, Maki-chan, but you look certainly different. Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"**

I tilt my head to think about it and close my eyes for a second. I can recall being Nico's girlfriend at that time when she announced that she would be joining Breathe Network as an idol. I remember that was the last time the nine of us stood together in a room. I open my eyes and nod my head.

**"It has been a while. You are such a great idol now."**

**"Ssssh! Lower your voice. I don't want to get recognized."**

I nod my head in understanding and lower my voice to talk to her.

**"But you are an idol, aren't you? Don't you have more chances to see Nico than I do?"**

**"Huh?"**

She blinks twice, shocked, but she quickly understands what it means.

**"Oh, I didn't know that-"**

**"Don't worry about it."**

**"Well, to answer your question, since our companies are 'rivals', I'm not allowed to see her."**

**"What? But that's..."**

**"I know, it's unfair."**

I pout slightly at the thought. If I ever get to join another company, will I be not allowed to see her either? That would be really unfair.

**"So what are you doing here?"**

**"I wouldn't miss a chance to see Nico-chan, you know? I think even Umi-chan is around here. Have you seen her? She's so different now! She has changed a lot, with all those travells and all..."**

**"Yes, I had lunch with her at Nozomi's and Eli's house last week."**

**"Woah! Why wasn't I invited? Oh, right, it wasn't my day off..."**

**"Do you really get a day off? I haven't seen you in years, you know."  
**

She gives me an apologetic look and I feel guilty. I didn't want to make her sad.

"**I don't get a lot of off days, I must say. Today is my first day off in three months."**

**"Oh god... How come are you not getting sick?"**

**"I must have become immortal."**

We both chuckle, but I can't help but still feel worried.

**"When did you get to see Umi-chan then?"**

**"She was invited to the TV Show I host. It was such a shock to see Umi-chan's name written on the script."**

I smile at the thought of the reunion of these adorable childhood friends.

**"It must have been a really touching momment."**

She nods energetically.

**"Um! As soon as she entered the set, I forgot about my rol as a host and ran up to her and gave her a great hug. I think I forgot I was the host, since I asked her questions that weren't written on the script."**

I laugh at the thought. I can totally imagine that happening.

**"I hope you didn't get in trouble because of that."**

**"Not at all! The staff members were really happy with the results, in fact. They are thinking about making an special program about the members of μ's nowadays."**

I tilt my head, giving it a thought.

_Former leader of μ's, Kousaka Honoka, is now a Super Idol. Also, the one who hosts the program._

_Former clothes' designer of μ's, Minami Kotori, now has her own brand of clothes: My EveriThing._

_Former writer of lyrics for μ's, Sonoda Umi, is releasing her first book soon._

_Former members of μ's, Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli, are getting married soon._

_Former cute member of μ's, Yazawa Nico, is know known as Super Idol Yazawa Nico._

_Former member of μ's, Koizumi Hanayo, is a trainee of a certain Idol company._

_Former member of μ's, Hoshizora Rin, is studying to become a school teacher._

_While former music writer of μ's, Nishikino Maki, now called Pile, doesn't have a work and has been kicked out of her house. Poor girl!_

Honestly, I must be μ's' black sheep.

**"What do you think about it?"**

**"Well, I don't know what everyone will think, but I guess it would give you a chance to see all of us together again."**

**"Um, um! I'm so looking forward to it."**

I don't really want to go to that show. At least, not now. Maybe if I get a job soon.

**"Oh, they are opening the doors now!"**

Soon enough, our voices are covered by the screams and shouts of the fans around us. Honoka puts her mask back and winks an eye at me.

**"See you inside!" **she says before running to the entrance, like all the fans are doing for some kind of reason, without respecting the line we have been holding thought all the time we have spent here.

I feel myself being pushed. I throw the can of soda somewhere and run to the entrance along with the fans who are pushing me forward. The staff members are trying to form a line again, but it seems an useless task. Everyone looks crazy about meeting Nico for five minutes.

And I must say that I'm more nervous now than I was before. My heart is beating fast in my chest.

A hand grabs me by the wrist and soon enough I'm running faster than before. I look at the front and see a short haired girl wearing a cap.

**"You better run! You don't want to miss your meeting with Nico, right?!"**

_Umi-chan._

I nod my head at her as soon as she looks back at me.

**"Then, go ahead!"**

She pulls me by the wrist and then lets go my hand. I close my eyes at the thought of bumping into someone or falling to the ground.

**"Number 100, that's you. Congratulations."**

I open my eyes again to see a guy who is about to place an sticker on top of the upper side of my chest.

I slowly begin to realize where I am. I'm inside the building. I'm the 100th fan.

I look back at the closed doors behind me and see Umi-chan smiling at me and waving her hand from the other side of the glass door.

She saved me.

She gave me this chance.

_I'm going to take it and make it worth it._

I wave my hand at her and she gives me a thumbs up.

**"May I see your ticket for the event?"**

I nod and hand the guy from the staff the ticket along with my fan club member identification. He scans the ticket's barcode with the item he has in his hand and gives it back to me.

**"Okay, have fun, _Pile._ Wait here in the hall until you get called.**"

I look at the man and recognize him. He was the one who teased me back in my audition for Treasure Entertainment. But I don't really care, since I have made it on time.

I'm the 100th member, which means, I have to wait for a long while, but I'm here.

_I'm going to see Nico-chan. Alone. For five minutes._

**"You made it, Maki-chan!" **

I smile at Honoka as she walks up to me.

**"Sorry for leaving you like that earlier, but I wanted to make sure I got here in time. I thought you were following me closer, but I looked back and I didn't see you. I guess I overdid myself."**

I shake my head. I understand her.

**"It's okay."**

**"No, it's not! I know how much this means to you. Let me pay you back."**

She takes off my sticker and places her sticker where mine was placed before. My eyes widen at the sight of her number.

**"B-but Honoka. It's kind of unfair. You got here first and-"**

**"But you have been waiting for this moment longer than I did. I can feel it."**

I smile heartly while looking how she places my sticker on top of her T-shirt.

My number is 4 now.

I can't believe I'm meeting Nico in 15 minutes.

I feel like crying.

**"Are you planning on getting Nico-chan back?"**

I look at her, a little bit shocked by her question at first, but I nod my head.

**"That's what I want, at least."**

**"I hope you get her back."  
**

**"I hope so, too."**

**"Have you thought what are you going to tell her?"**

I feel frozen at that thought. I really don't know what to tell her.

**"N-not really."**

She smiles sweetly at me.

**"Well, then I'll leave you alone and let you think about it."**

She opens her wallet and hands me her business card.

**"Call me someday, okay?"**

I nod my head.

**"Good luck, Maki-chan."**

I do really need luck, indeed.

**"Do you want to meet me when the event is over?"**

I ask her and she nods with no doubt.

**"Of course!"**

I smile and wave my hand at her as I walk to some chair around there.

I have to wait.

It's going to be fifteen minutes, but I know it will feel like hours.

I look around. Nico-chan's face is everywhere.

Nico-chan...

I want to see you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- As yayNicoMaki said, the event is long as hell. It lasts more than 8 hours, which is why it's called Nico Day. Then, after all the conversations Nico had with her fans, she has to hold a handshake event as well. It's pretty exhausting, isn't it? Good thing she's getting to see Maki, Honoka and Umi at least. **

**I feel sorry for Honoka, somehow. Having to wait that long... But I guess she'll find something to do. Perhaps she will talk call everyone and have long conversations with each of the members of ****μ's. **

**Or maybe she'll fall asleep.**

**Yep, that's sounds believeable.**

**Anyway, enjoy the episode!**

* * *

**Aishiteru Banzai!**

My heart is beating faster than before. The 3rd person, a man who was about 30 years old, has just entered the room where the private session with Nico is held.

I can't help but shiver, but also grin mischieviously at the mention of a _"private session with Nico"_.

I can't explain the way I feel right now. I'm feeling both excited and afraid, nervous but relaxed. It's really confusing, because I'm not even close to being okay, but at the same time, I feel good being surrounded by enourmous pictures of Nico, as well as merchandising. I'm feeling tempted to buy some of them while I wait for my turn, but that wouldn't be a nice idea, since I also have to eat.

_But I really want that Nico towell over there._

I look around once more. All the fans are gathering around, thinking about how they will spend their time there. The hall of Treasure Entertainment's building is huge, it looks like a place where giant events are held. I remember when I first came here for my audition for becoming Nico's backdancer. I felt lost until an staff member told me where to go. _  
_

At least, this isn't really complicated. Nico appears in the big screen each time a new turn starts and says "Nico-Nico-Nii~! Number -, it's your turn-Nico!"

_Too adorable._

I have sensed that her idol skills have improved since she entered Treasure Entertainment. She doesn't look fake anymore, she looks like she really means to be the way she acts. I guess the acting teacher she had helped her a lot to improve herself.

I loved when she came home and practiced the excercises her teacher had taught her in front of me, while explaining to me the smallest details. I would always end up pulling her to my lap or hugging her, because she looked so adorable and beautiful when she was doing what she really enjoyed to do. She complained about it, telling me she obviously knew that she looked beautiful. I loved the way she blushed, so I loved to kiss her on the cheeks or forehead.

Which sometimes led to a _private session with Nico_.

I sigh. Will these last five minutes feel longer than the previous wait? It looks like it'll feel like years for me.

But I have some much to tell her I don't know if five minutes will be enough for all of that.

Will five minutes be enought to let her know how much I have missed her or to tell her I haven't stopped thinking about her?

I don't know. I just want to be with her, even if those five minutes feel like one.

_I just want to be with her..._

**"Nico-Nico-Nii~! Number 004, it's your turn-Nico!"**

I freeze as I feel all the gazes on me and the sticker on top of my chest. A member from the staff motions me to follow him and I obey, although I feel my legs could betray me anytime soon. I look at the back of the guy and concentrate on my breathing, as I try to make it regular in order to calm myself.

_It's going to be alright._

I'm lead to the same corridor I had to walk when I had my audition. I feel my heart beating faster when the staff member in front of me stops by a door.

The sight of this guy holding the doorknob and pulling the door open looks really slow in my mind.

The room is so bright and pink, and there's an small couch.

_And she's there._

_And everything seems to stop for a second as I almost skip a heartbeat._

I enter the room slowly. I want to walk slowlier so I can spend a little bit of time staring at her. Nico is looking at her hands. She looks really tired, but also really cute with her single promotion outfit.

As soon as the staff member closes the door, she puts her head up and smiles with her eyes closed.

**"Nico-Nico-Nii! Thank you for co-"**

Her voice flatters when she opens her eyes and looks at me.

Our gazes lock like when we saw each other in the audition.

**"You have come..."**

Her voice sounds really weak, which makes me shiver a little bit. Is she angry at me because I came?

She stands up from the sofa. She looks unsure, like she can't believe what she's seeing.

I can't believe what I'm seeing either.

_She's so beautiful._

**"I can't believe you made it on time..."**

My eyes widen as I watch her run up to me to pull me into a tight hug.

**"I'm so glad."**

I feel myself shiver on her arms but she's shivering too. I embrace her back and let her hide her face on my chest as I caress her back. I want to kiss the top of her head, but I don't know if that would be okay for her.

I doubt it for a second before placing it.

**"I would never miss a chance of meeting you."**

She pulls away and holds both my hands. Our eyes keep locked like we can't look anywhere else.

**"I thought I was crazy and you wouldn't come... Setting all this event, only one hundred people being able to have this special event..."  
**

I blink twice with confusion.

**"Huh?"**

I must have misunderstood, but...

**"Nico-chan, have you setted up all this event... just to meet me?"**

She looks at our hands and gives my palm a gentle caress.

**"Well, let's say I would never miss a chance of meeting you either."**

We stare at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before my eyes go to look at her lips.

_I want to kiss her so badly._

She bits her bottom lip before letting go one of my hands and leading me to the couch.

**"We have four minutes and a half left and there's so much to talk about."**

I nod as I sit down next to her.

**"Yeah, there are a lot of things I want to tell you."**

She entwins our fingers and caresses my knuckles with her thumb.

**"I would love to listen to what you have to say."**

I breathe. It's better to start from the begining.

**"Nico-chan... I'm not studying medicine anymore. I want to be a musician."**

She looks slightly surprised, although she has seen me in the audition. Perhaps she didn't know that I left college.

**"That's why my parents kicked me out of their house. That's why I'm using a surname instead of my real name. If they don't want to be related to me, I don't want to be related to them either."**

Her eyes glow with a feeling I can't describe. She looks... proud? Is she proud because of what I have just said?

**"I'm living on my own, selling some of the songs I write to companies in a really small flat. Believe me, it's smaller than the one you used to have. I'm even stealing someone else's WiFi, which happens to be Tsubasa's. But ssssh, that's going to be our secret, okay?"**

She chuckles at my words and covers her mouth with her free hand. She nods and places a single finger on her lips.

**"Of course, I won't tell anyone."**

She winks at me. I gulp nervously because what I want to tell her next.

I breathe. It's about time.

**"I haven't stopped thinking about you."  
**

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly.

She's speechless for a couple of seconds, which makes me a little anxious. Was it too soon?

I give her hand a slight squeeze.

**"And I haven't stopped loving you, either."  
**

That statement doesn't help either, since she keeps being quiet.

I feel my jaw trembling at the thought of her rejection.

**"Maki-chan..."**

She mutters. Her eyes are sparkling and I'm afraid she'll cry anytime soon.

I begin to panic.

**"I shouldn't have said that. It was too soon. It's the first time we see each other after a really long time and maybe you don't feel the sa-"**

My nervous speech gets interrumped.

_By her lips being pressed against mine._

By the time I close my eyes to feel the smooth touch of the pair of lips I have missed the most, both her hands are placed on my cheeks. It takes me a couple of seconds to kiss her back and place my hand on her lap. Her lips haven't changed, but this kiss feels desperate.

_She wants to show me that I'm wrong._

She pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. I put my hands on her sides and she doesn't take a second before placing herself on top of my lap.

**"Of course I feel the same, you idiot."**

She grins, letting our noses touch as I smile back at her. I feel like this isn't real. Have I fallen sleep in the waiting room?

**"I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried."**

She mutters, gently stroking my cheeks with her thumbs.

**"I would always think end up thinking about you. And I missed you. I really missed you."**

She whispers before capturing my lips for a short chaste kiss.

**"And I missed your kisses. I missed your hugs whenever I cooked something, when your head rested on my shoulder."**

I place a small kiss on top of her shoulder and look back at her.

_She's happy. I can see it._

**"Well, I can give you plenty of kisses now if you want."**

She smiles before biting her bottom lip again and nodding her head.

I lean in and kiss her, and she quickly kisses me back. I touch her back and even though there's a piece of clothing, I can feel her skin reacting to my touch. I lick her lips, asking her for entrance. She opens her mouth and our tongues meet again after a long time. It almost feels like the first time we kissed like this, since both of us can't hold back a moan at the contact.

When we both pull away to breathe, she looks at the giant clock on the wall.

**"Oh god, one minute left."**

She is panting. I place a kiss on her neck and grin mischievously on top of her skin.

**"Can't I have another five minutes?"**

**"No."  
**

I freeze.

That's not Nico's voice.

Before I can realize what's going on, Nico is pushed off from my lap. I whimper at the lost of contact as I'm sharply pulled by my shoulders.

A strong guy is pulling me out of the room.

My gaze doesn't leave Nico as I feel myself being pulled out of the room.

The person I saw at the casting, the manager, sits next to her.

The door gets closed in front of me.

The guy opens an emergency door and pushes me out.

I fall to the ground.

I try to realize what has just happened.

And I smile slightly because she loves me.

But I feel like crying at the thought of not being able to see her again.

_I will not let that happen again._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Thank you for your beautiful reviews. It helps me a lot to write new chapters.**

**I'm really loving this fanfiction. While writing it, I empathize a lot with Maki's point of view. Her suffer becomes my suffer, her story becomes my story for the time I spend writing each chapter. It's really intense, because Maki has a lot of things to worry about and getting all the thoughts Maki can have at the same time in order is complicated. **

**I really enjoy it, so I'll keep going. ^^**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**After School NAVIGATORS**

**"So you got kicked out of the event?"**

I nod at Rin's question as the orange haired girl's brows get curved with worry.

**"Is that why Nico's Day got canceled?"**

I press my lips together and nod my head again. At least, I guess it was because of that.

After I got kicked out from the event, a message appeared on the great screen, announcing that due to some illness one of the fans had, the event had to be cancelled in order to keep Nico-chan safe.

I guess you could call my love for Nico an illness._  
_

_Because sometimes, it hurts as much._

Rin gets me away from my thoughts by placing her hand on top of mine.

**"It must have been really hard for you."**

I sigh and give her hand a gentle squeeze before placing my own on the handle of my cup of tea. I drink a sip of it.

It has been a week since the Nico Day. I still haven't figured out how to keep in touch with Nico-chan. When I got an e-mail from Rin this morning, telling me that she was in town, I didn't take a second to think before e-mailing her back to ask her to hang out with me.

And here we are, with two tea cups in front of us and a tea pot full of jasmine tea, which is going to last long since we both like this cafeteria and want to spend a lot of time here.

**"I'm still trying to find a way to contact her. All the ways I have tried have failed."**

Rin drinks a sip of tea and stops to look at the window next to us. She looks lost in her thoughts for a minute, while humming the song played in the background.

**"Didn't Tsubasa live in your block of apartments? You could ask her again. Perhaps she got her phone number."**

I stick my tongue out, feeling like throwing up at the thought of meeting Tsubasa again. We have come across each other sometimes around the building, and each time we have met she has tried to flirt me.

**"That won't do. I have asked her a lot of times, but she always has a perfect excuse."**

Rin tilts her head with confusion and blinks twice.

**"Why would she have an excuse?"**

**"Well, why would anyone give the person you are trying to get in bed with the phone number of her exgirlfriend she's madly in love with?"**

Rin blinks again, but once she processes the information, she gives me gentle chuckle at my expression of disgust.

**"I didn't know Tsubasa was that insistent."**

I grin at the thought. It's really unbelieveable, having met her after six years and having her being so persistent about hanging out, or having _Private Wars_ in her flat. And no matter what I told her, she didn't seem to understand that if I ever wanted to have a relationship with her, I would have told her. But since that isn't going to happen, who cares?

**"Insistent is not the exact word to describe it. The word I'm looking for is between being insistent as hell and sexual harrassment."**

Rin's jaw drops with shock.

**"Don't worry, Rin-chan. She hasn't tried to do anything. At least, not yet."**

She nods, although she doesn't look really sure.

**"Let's do something, okay? Once I graduate, we will move to a flat together. A flat with no Tsubasas, no messy roommates..."**

**"You would be the messy roommate, you already know that."**

Rin pouts before complaining at my tease.

**"I'm not messy nyaa! Well, compared to my roommate, I'm not at least."**

I laugh. God, it has been two months ever since I met her before she went back to college, but it seemed like years.

It's hard to not have her around. When we got our letters for the college acceptance and we realized we were going to different colleges, I thought I wouldn't be able to make friends at college. And in fact, it was true, since I spent my three years surrounded by people who bragged about their knowledge, not talking to anyone except for the times I didn't understand something. But that didn't happen often.

I decide to tell her.

**"I have missed you, Rin."**

She blushes but smiles gently at me.

**"I've missed you too, Maki-chan!"**

Her smile looks so bright now. She's back to the Rin she used to be and I couldn't be happier and prouder.

When Hanayo left her, she would spend all her spare time watching animes or reading mangas to distract herself. Nico-chan and I usually went to her house during the holidays and tried to spend time with her, but she didn't stop reading her manga or watching animes.

One day, shortly after Nico-chan broke up with me, I decided to confront her. I slammed my fist agains the table and told her that this couldn't continue this way.

And for the first time in forever, Rin cried in front of me.

It was a heartbreaking sight I can't forget.

I embraced her and caressed her hair for hours until she began to feel better.

And look at her now. Seeing her smile like that warms my heart.

**"We should have lunch with Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan tomorrow! And perhaps Umi-chan too!"**

I nod with enthusiasm. I really want to meet them again.

**"I got Honoka's phone number. If we are lucky enough, maybe she can join too."**

**"That would be awesome nyaa!"**

My smile widens. The sound of her 'nyaa' also makes my heart feel warm.

**"I heard Kotori-chan will be in the city for Halloween."**

I open my eyes with surprise and raise my eyebrows.

**"Really?"**

She nods her head, drinks a sip of her tea and continues to talk with enthusiasm.

**"Um! I'm going to visit her mother and try to get her phone number. Perhaps she will be able to make some time in her schedule for us."**

I tilt my head and give it a thought. Kotori is surely busy, maybe more than Honoka and Nico together. She has also travelled a lot.

I smile slightly. I wonder if she has brought her special pillow everywhere with her.

**"I heard she's designing the dresses for a Halloween event of Treasure Entertainment. She's giving her best to make it success, it's said to be the greatest event of the year. They are even announcing the new group there!"**

My eyes widen and I try to process all the information she has just given me. Treasure Entertainment's Halloween Event, where a new Idol Group is going to be announced, is said to be the greatest event of the year.

_Well, I must say that Nico-chan looks cute with whatever she wears. So it's easy to make anything success if there's Nico._

**"We could always buy tickets for the show. Although I don't know if I'll be able to, I already spent a lot of money at Nico-chan's event."**

**"Don't worry nyaa! Let me pay for your ticket!"**

**"What? No, no, no. You already payed my first month of rent. I won't let you pay for this too."**

**"I'm not going to negotiate with you. I'm inviting you and there's nothing to argue about it."**

She sticks her tongue at me and I pout slightly. Those tickets will be surely expensive and I don't want Rin to spend that amount of money on me.

**"Well, let's get back to the previous topic. So tomorrow we will meet for lunch, right?"**

She nods her head, drinks another sio of her tea and gets the phone out of her handbag.

**"Let's call them nyaa!"**

I smile as I watch her dial Eli-chan's phone number. Ever since Eli-chan graduated from Otonokizaka, Rin made sure to call her from time to time in order to keep in touch with her. She keeps doing it now and she even kept doing it when Hanayo left. Eli-chan has always been like Rin's older sister. I listen to Rin's side of their conversation, but I can imagine Eli-chan smiling at the other side of the phone, perhaps being hugged by Nozomi, who happens to be there.

Everything is getting back to the way it was.

Rin is happy again.

Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are happier than ever since they are going to get married soon.

Umi-chan is back.

Honoka is as energetic as she has always been.

And now Kotori is coming back to town.

I wonder what could be happening to Hanayo now...

But the fact that makes me happier is that Nico-chan confessed she still feels the same way about me.

And I'll do anything it's needed to do to get her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- There's a TV commercial here in Spain that makes me laugh whenever I watch it. A woman gets asked why does she look so different today, and the woman simply smiles. And the one who asked her gasps and exclaims "OH! You cooked rice today!"**

_**Because I suppose cooking rice makes you look faboulous, I guess.**_

**I can't help but laugh at the thought of Maki and Rin having that conversation with Hanayo blushing beside them.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Yujou No Change!**

**"Haaa, that was really tasty~!" **

I smile at Honoka's words and bow my head with thankfulness.

**"All thanks to you, Maki-chan! Thank you nya!"**

I blush slightly at Rin, but manage to get my tsundere side back and pretend that I didn't take her compliment.

**"What's with that? I just cooked a simple curry. Besides, it was Nozomi who helped me to cook."**

The mentioned girl chuckles at my try of throwing the compliment away and shakes her head.

**"In fact, it was you who didn't let me do anything but watch."**

**"Because last time you cooked all the food and you didn't even let me wash the dishes, I felt guilty."**

I pout. Eli, who is sitting next to me, pats my head. My pout turns into a grin and soon enough, all of us are laughing.

It has been a wonderful day so far. I arrived at the Tojou-Ayase residence at 11:00 AM in order to get the meal ready. They had already told me that it wasn't necessary, but I had to find a way to thank them for all the help they had been giving me. Nozomi tried to help me but I denied her help. Eli entered the kitchen from time to time. She had a lot of e-mails to send, so she was quite busy. Nozomi prepared some tea for her. I smiled heartly at that action of pure care and love. I always loved the way they took care of each other. Now that I know that they are going to get married, I can't feel happier for them. It's what they always deserved.

I look at the people around me and I can't help but smile. Everyone is doing well and I couldn't be prouder of them. As I glance at Nozomi, I can tell that she's certainly more grown up now, although she used to be mature already back when we studied in Otonokizaka. I don't know what has changed since then, but I get a feeling that something has made her change in a good way. I guess Eli must have helped her.

Eli's and Nozomi's relationship has always been inspiring for all of us, even for Nico and me when we were dating. The way they acted whenever they were around each other was too cute to not be taken into consideration. Each romance is different, but I would say that if our surroundings were different, my romance with Nico would have been totally different.

Umi-chan's and Kotori-chan's romance was just as deep. It doesn't seem weird to me that it took her so long to forget about her, since it must had been really difficult to forget about all the things you used to love madly about someone.

But she's here. And she's smiling.

And Rin is smiling, too.

_I couldn't be happier._

Arisa and Yukiho decided to join the lunch. Honoka had told her sister and since Yukiho was studying at the same college as Arisa, she asked her to join as well. It was a surprise for Eli, who gave her a bone-breaking hug as soon as she opened the front door. I smiled at the sight and for a second, I wished I had a sister.

But soon I realized that I have the best family I could have. The family I have choosen by myself.

Eli calls our attention by standing up from her seat.

**"Pay attention, please."**

I watch Rin tilt her head with curiosity, before turning my gaze to Eli.

**"It has been a busy morning, but I finally got the answer I needed, so I'm about to ask Maki-chan a really great question."**

I blink twice with confusion.

_Me? _

**"I'm not going to marry you, Eli-chan. I can't do that to Nozomi."**

I tease, which makes them laugh. Nozomi sticks her tongue out at me while Eli shakes her head, still chuckling a little.

**"It's not that."**

I

**"Maki-chan, I got you a job."**

My eyes widen.

**"What?"**

She smiles at me and nods her head, so she makes sure that I understand that she's being serious.

**"It's not a big deal, but at least it will help you to pay your rent. And perhaps not stealing your neighbour's WiFi."**

I hear Rin chuckle at that and I feel myself smiling.

**"It's all thanks to Honoka, in fact."**

The mentioned girl blinks twice.

**"Huh? Me?"**

Eli nods her head.

**"Um! Do you remember that classmate of yours, who used to help us through all our School Idol Activities? She works as a bartender in a chick, jazzy cafeteria in Akiba. She told me they need a musician to play and sing each night. And everyone knows that there's no one better than Maki-chan in this city!"**

I try to process all the information as she talks. Me, working as a musician in a chick, jazzy cafeteria.

_T__hat sounds so good._

I feel my heart beating faster at the thought. It's exciting and I really want to do it.

**"So, should I call the man in charge to tell him that he's going to hire the best musician ever?"**

I nod three times.

**"Yes, please!"**

I stand up and hug Eli with all my strengh.

**"Thank you so much, Eli-chan!"**

She pats my head and rests her chin on my shoulder.

**"That's what friends are for."**

I feel really thankful.

All these months have been crazy. Having to play on the streets, going to a lot of auditions with all that feeling of failure, selling some of my own songs in order to have some money to pay the flat.

I begin to cry. It has been so hard, dealing with all of this situation.

But the world is begining to smile at me.

Things are starting to change.

And I'm going to work hard to make the change happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN.- I'm sorry for taking long! College is making me crazy. But it's the kind of crazy Maki feels about Nico. Good crazy.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Yume No Tobira**

It's really exciting. Although it's not the first time I play at the Jizzy Yahoo, it feels like it actually is. Everytime I sing here, a lot of different people listen to me, so it feels like I open myself to a brand new audience each night.

It has been a week since I started playing here. I was really nervous, althought I had played in the streets before, but once I was in the small stage of the Jizzy Yahoo, I saw Eli, Nozomi, Rin and Umi sitting on the table in front of me. I felt really happy. It made my heart beat faster with excitement.

And it was a great success. The chief told me that, instead of playing only on Friday nights, I should considerate playing every night. So I did, and here I am, playing for the 8th time.

I enter the stage and soon the cafeteria gets noisy with cheers, whistles and applauses. I smile gently at the audience as I hang the guitar from my shoulder. I play the G chord to make sure the guitar is on pitch, and after adjusting the A cord, I get closer to the microphone.

**"Good evening. I'm Pile and I'm going to be playing some of my songs tonight. I'll be playing some versions of some of the best Top Idols of our country. I hope you enjoy it."**

I hear some applauses and I begin to play my first song. It's a song I have written no so long ago, after my meeting with Nico. I tried to express all the feelings that went through my mind at the momment I met Nico after that long period of time ever since the audition.

I guess I captured the feeling right, since after I finish the song, I can see a woman crying as she claps her hands.

I feel kind of proud of myself.

But the feeling doesn't last as I glance at the man entering the cafeteria.

_Nico's manager._

I freeze for a second before realizing that I still have to keep the show, so I play my next song. I try to think that it's going to be alright, since he's just a simple man going to a cafeteria. It doesn't mean that he's going to do something mean again, right? It's not like he can do it, anyway.

My next song is about feeling lonely. I wrote it sortly after Nico and I broke up. I was feeling really bad that day, although Rin stood with me. She supported me and suggested me to write a song in order to feel better. I felt slightly better, but I still felt really bad.

The feeling you get when the biggest love of your life leaves you is a feeling I would never give to anyone, not even to my worst enemy.

I gently smile at the last line of the song.

_**"But I really hope I can see you again."**_

When I wrote that song, I never thought Nico would be back to me like she is now. Well, I know it has been two weeks since the event and I still haven't got any idea of how to contact her, even though I have tried everything I could think about. I even tried going to her parent's flat, but I found that they had moved a year ago.

But that's not something I should think about when I'm in front of an audience, trying to give my soul into every song I'm singing.

I stop a little to drink a sip of my water from the glass the waitress gave me before the concert. I decide to say a few words.

**"Well, it feels like we are warming up, aren't we? Are you feeling good?"**

I hear some cheers from the audience and grin at them.

**"I'm really happy to know that. The next song I'm going to sing it's about that, in fact. I hope you like it."**

I begin playing the first chords of the song and some of the usual customers recognize it. It's the first song I played in this cafeteria. It's a song I wrote when Nico debuted as a Top Idol. It's probably one of the deepest songs I have ever writen. I wanted to express the feeling I had when I saw her dream becoming true.

The lyrics, along with the cheered up rhythm and the happy melody made the song one of my biggest favourites.

_**"I try not to miss you and feel happy for you,**_

_**And that's what I do, so**_

_**I want to celebrate this success with you**_

_**and let the past go.**_

_**Just you and me, a glass of wine,**_

_**what could go wrong?**_

_**I guess this is just a secret hope."**_

As I repeat the chorus for a second time, my eyes widen slightly at the sight of Nico's manager talking to the chief of the cafeteria. The chief bows repeatedly. Is he _apologizing?_ What for?

I see him nodding his head again before waving his hand at the man and heading a spot next to the stage.

Once I finish the song he motions me to get closer to him and I look at the audience to say a few words before getting closer to him.

**"I'll be right back."**

I hear some claps and cheers and smile gently at them as I walk up to him. He looks nervous, which makes me feel worried about what could be going so wrong. His palms are sweating and he's rubbing them against each other. I gulp. It must be something really important to make such a strong man feel like that.

**"Pile-san, I'm afraid I made a mistake."  
**

_Huh?_

**"You know, I wasn't supposed to hire you. I know I got a great recommendation about you from one of my waitress, but I got a better offer, so I hope you understand that your service will not be required anymore."**

_What?  
_

**"But what am I supposed to do now?! You just told me that I was one of the best singers you have ever hired before I went on the stage. Was it a lie?!"  
**

He tries to get his composture back, but he still looks nervous, since some of his words come out with a slight stutter.

**"I w-would say that to anyone. Don't make me waste my time anymore and just leave."**

He turns around and begins to walk, but I stop him by placing my hand on his shoulder and pulling him to turn around.

**"What about my money?"  
**

He looks at me like I have just insulted him, but he sighs and takes out his wallet from his front pocket. He throws a pair of bills at my face and turns around.

**"If that damn Ryo had told me before I hired her..."**

_Ryo? What is he talking about?_

I pick up the bills from the floor. Just two simple 1,000 yen bills. I feel offended and betrayed. I though he liked the way I played. It's so frustrating that I want to cry.

But most of all, I get a feeling of an immense failure.

What am I going to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.- I feel really bad for Maki each time I write a new chapter and something bad happens to her. It's like "Why do I have to think this way?". So it's okay if you hate me sometimes for making you suffer, since I'm making myself suffer a little bit too.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Wonder Zone**

As I walk to the restaurant where the meeting is held, I can't help but feel slightly nervous. I'm glad Nozomi and Rin are with me, because I feel more relaxed thanks to them.

It has been a week since I got kicked out from my dream job. Well, it wasn't really my dream job, but at least it was a job, and it was more than I could ask for. I just wanted somewhere to sing and play my music and the Jizzy Yahoo was the perfect place for that. As soon as I left the cafeteria, I called Eli using a telephone box. Eli suggested me, well, more like nearly pulled me into their house, and so I did. I took a taxi and spent the night at the Toujou-Ayase residence. I felt really better after spending some time with them.

I know my life isn't really ideal right now. I have no job, I still don't have my future girlfriend's phone number, but I can't complain. I can't say that I would be any happier if I kept studying to become a doctor either, so I try to keep myself optimist in order to be happier with my situation.

Eli, Umi and our special guest are waiting for us at the restaurant. Sadly, Honoka couldn't make it today, but she promised she would try to attend our next reunion.

Our special guest couldn't be other but the brilliant clothes designer Kotori Minami, from _My Eve-ri-THING_. I can't wait to see her. I want to know all about her. Years from now, I wouldn't be able to see myself caring so strongly for anyone, but I guess I didn't know how different things would be after the nine of us followed our own ways.

And I can't be prouder of my friends. They are all successful and trying their best to make their dreams come true.

**"Are you ready, Maki-chan?" **

Nozomi asks me as she holds the doorknob of the restaurant. I nod my head and she pulls the door open. I smile at the sight of the place. Eli couldn't have chosen a better place. This is really wonderful. It reminds me of the maid cafe where Kotori used to work, and also, it somehow reminds me to the Music Video we filmed for Snow Halation.

And I find a pair of hazel eyes looking at me.

I smile.

She smiles back without showing her teeth, tilting her head to her side.

_She hasn't changed. Not even a bit._

**"Kotori-nyaaa~!"**

Rin exclaims as she nearly runs up to her. Kotori smiles politely, avoiding the slight feeling of embarrassment I can see she's getting from the way she raises her eyebrows, as she stands up to embrace the girl. I hear Nozomi's soft chuckle next to me and look back at her. We smile at each other.

My eyes end up staring at Umi-chan, who smiles brightly at the scene. I must admit that I was worried about her. I know it has been a while ever since they saw each other for the last time, but both of them look okay. I feel stupid for worrying so much about them.

_They are more mature than me, after all._

Once Rin lets her go, Kotori-chan waves at us and both Nozomi and me have the same reaction. We pull Kotori into a super embrace. I smile at the sound of her laughter. The soft sound of her voice makes my heart feel warm.

_I didn't know how much I have missed her until now._

**"Welcome back, Kotori-chan."**

Nozomi says as we pull away. Some people in the restaurant are giving us curious glances. At least, they haven't recognized Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, or any of us as ex-members of a popular school idol group.

**"I'm glad to be home again."**

I look at her and I know she really means it. I remember the time she almost decided to leave for a year, but couldn't do it because she really wanted to be an school idol with Umi-chan and Honoka-chan.

**"You look wonderful, Kotori-chan."**

**"So do you, Maki-chan."**

Kotori smiles at me and I smile back.

The four of us gather around the table where we are going to have lunch. I'm sitting between Rin and Nozomi, and right in front of me I have Umi, who is sitting between Eli and Kotori. Even it's just the six of us, it feels closer to what a group meeting could be.

I blink twice as I notice two extra chairs, each one on each side of the table. Rin seems to have noticed this fact too, since she's the first one to ask.

**"Are we waiting for someone else?"**

Kotori chuckles slightly before answering.

**"Oh, just _two co-workers _of mine, nothing to worry about. They told me they would be a little late, so we can order something for them."**

_Okay, this is really suspicious._

I shrug and shake my head, trying not to think about it, but I can't help but wonder who those coworkers will be.

Eli changes the topic quickly, as she starts to talk about some old fashioned romantic movie she watched last night. Nozomi nods at some of the parts of her explanation, muttering some "Um" here and there.

I must say that I have always admired their relationship. They always seem to be able to read each other's minds, which is rather impressive. They are in complete sincronization.

All of us laugh at the memory of the nine of us watching that romantic movie when we tried to figure out ideas for the song for the Love Live!

**"Are you still scared of those things, Umi-chan?" **

Kotori asks, which makes the mentioned girl blush slightly.

**"O-of course I'm not!"**

She doesn't sound convicing, though. Most of us chuckle at her antics of pretending to be offended.

**"Do you remember the way Nico-chan reacted to the movie? It was really hilarious!"  
**

I laugh at the memory Nozomi mentioned.

**"Yeah, she was all like 'This film is so stupid!' while she cried. It was really amusing."**

I comment as I wipe a tear of laughter away from my face. My short impersonation of Nico-chan makes them laugh.

The waiter comes and we order our meals. Kotori also manages to order what her coworkers would like too and we chat as we wait for our meals to arrive.

I can't help but raise my eyebrows when Kotori orders a full bowl of rice. I have noticed Rin doing the same gesture too.

**"Umi-chan has told me about your situation."**

Kotori-chan suddenly says while furrowing her brows with worry. I sigh before shaking my hand, motioning her not to worry about it.

**"I'm fine, really. I just have to find a job and everything will be okay."**

She nods her head in understanding, but I know she will keep worrying about it. She reachs out for her handbag and takes her wallet out. She hands me one of her calling cards and I smile at her with thankfulness.

**"Call me or e-mail me, okay? I'll be there whenever you need me."**

I nod and put the card on the pocket of my leather jacket.

**"I'll make sure to keep in touch with you, don't worry." **

She looks less worried now that I have told her that, so we move on to another topic. Umi-chan begins to tell us about a thing she read at the newspaper about a brand new mobile phone that can capture the smells. Nozomi, Rin and her begin to discuss about how would that be useful for the society. Nozomi has a rather romantic point of view on the usefulness of the item, saying that she would love to remember the smell of the leaves falling on autumn or the smell of Eli's perfume. That comment makes the mentioned girl blush. Umi, on the other hand, believes that there's no need to capture the smell, because we will end up living a virtual life instead of living a real life, where you don't have to save the smells in order to remember. Rin is neutral on the topic. She kind of agrees at some of Nozomi's points, but also agrees at Umi's statements.

Trying to get away from the main discussion, I decide to ask a question related to the topic.

"**If you could capture an smell and keep it forever, what would it be?"**

I hear a slight chuckle behind me and I shiver. I try to don't mind it, it must have been someone from other table. But I can't help but feel nervous, because it sounded exactly like...

_Wait, why is everyone looking at some point behind me?_

I feel two hands getting placed on top of my shoulders and a chin leaning on top of my head.

**"I would keep your smell so I wouldn't miss you so much."**

_It can't be..._

I feel like crying as I stand up and look around.

**"Nico-chan..."**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.- Isn't it curious that I'm fangirling myself over Maki and Nico meeting again surrounded by their best friends? Although Honoka is missing, it's almost like Muse is back. Well, not like going back together as a band, but almost all of them being together after a great time is amazing.**

**I guess I'm getting emotional with this fanfiction, which is an awesome feeling as a writer.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Wonderful Rush**

Lunch has been even better than expected. What was suppossed to be a reunion with one of the girls became a great reunion of almost all of the members. Rin was tense at first when we saw Hanayo standing next to Nico, but she soon began to relax.

Hanayo looks certainly different, just as different Umi-chan looked to me when I saw her for the first time in a long time. I can feel that something has changed. Her hair is really long now and she's back to wearing her glasses. She has changed emotionally too. She seems to have improved her self-steem, since she doesn't look shy anymore.

I can't ask her about her story right now, because it could be dangerous for Rin, who seems to have got over it but I don't know at what point of getting over it she is. You can look okay from the outside but still miss that certain person.

I feel like I can't get my thoughts in order because Nico is here. Nico is near me and it doesn't even look real. She is wearing a blue one-piece, while her hair is down from her usual twintail.

_She is so beautiful and precious._

Having a look at everyone, I would say that each of us have changed in some way. Umi-chan looks so mature, but lately I have got the feeling that she's feeling emotionally tired, because in between her smiles, I have seen her sigh sadly. As I thought about it yesterday, I wondered if she still thought about Kotori. I can relate to the emptiness she could be feeling, although I know our situations are different. I haven't been Nico's friend since childhood, but I know what being abandoned feels like.

_Although I've never known how they exactly broke up._

Kotori-chan hasn't changed her hairstyle, since it has been considered a great part of her aura as a clothes designer. I remember watching a TV Documental about her at NHK where they interviewed people who were in touch with her. They interviewed Nico-chan, Honoka-chan and Kotori's mother. It was really nice to listen what they had to say about Kotori.

I was shocked when Nico didn't even mention what was the reason why Kotori-chan and her knew each other.

_I know something weird must be going on._

**"Shall we go?"**

I hear Nozomi say, motioning to go to the entrance in order to pay for the meal. Most of us nod our heards and stand up. We put on our jackets and go to the entrance where the waitress is.

I get nervous as I see Nico getting closer to me as we wait for paying.

**"Hi."**

I mutter slightly as I wave my hand. She blushes and smiles.

**"Hello."**

I doubt and shiver as I reach out to hold her hand. Once my hand is on top of hers, I feel myself blushing.

But she holds my hand back and gives it a gentle squeeze.

_This is so unreal._

_The girl I have been longing to see is right next to me._

I give her hand a caress and she entwines our fingers.

I can't breathe.

I can't think.

_She's here._

**"Look at those love turtles~!"**

Rin teases, giving us her usual kitten-smile. I chuckle.

**"Love turtles?"**

**"Yes! Because you surely are slow. How long has it taken you to be together?"**

I gulp. Nico and I haven't talked about this. What happened at the event... where does that leave us? Are we back to dating? Because if we are, shouldn't she have worried a little bit more about meeting again instead of making me wait?

Maybe I'm overthinking all this situation.

I look at her and she is blushing with a slight smile on her face.

**"It has taken us a while."**

She gives my hand a gentle squeeze and smiles brightly at me.

**"But it has been worth it, hasn't it?"**

I nod my head. I want to break the distance between us and kiss her, but considering that we are at a restaurant, it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, I just use my other hand and stroke her cheek as she leans into my hand.

_Man, she's too adorable._

**"What are we going to do next?"**

I hear Kotori ask and both of us turn our heads to look at her.

**"What about a karaoke? That would be a lot of fun!"**

Hanayo suggests.

It still feels weird. She's standing here, looking so sure of herself. No stuttering, no muttering. She even exclaimed although she wasn't talking about idols.

Rin is furrowing her brows while looking at her._ I wonder if she's feeling okay._

Eli nods madly at her suggestion.

**"Yes, please!"**

Her almost-wife sighs and shrugs.

**"I guess it can't be helped. Let's go there."**

**"We could go to an arcade afterwards! I want to have purikuras with all of you before we go back to work."**

I smile at Kotori's suggestion.

_I want a purikura with Nico-chan, too._

We leave the restaurant and after discussing it, we decide to head to the karaoke that is near the arcade, where we tried to decide who was going to be our group's leader. I tease Umi-chan, saying that I still considered that she would be a great leader and for a couple of seconds, she was back to being the usual Umi we used to know, the one who got embarrassed really easily. I see Kotori covering her mouth as she chuckles at her antics.

I wonder if their feelings are still there as my feelings for Nico.

**"Maki-chan?"**

I hear Nico call me, so I turn my attention to her.

**"What is it, Nico-chan?"  
**

She blushes slightly and gets closer to me as we walk. The back of my hand is touching her thigh, which makes me feel nervous.

**"It has been a while since we held hands like this. I really missed it."**

I smile and bring her hand to my mouth, placing a shy kiss on top of it.

**"I missed it, too."**

I still want to kiss her, but I must wait until we are alone somewhere. I wonder if the girls will mind if I give her a chaste kiss at the karaoke room.

But then, as I look at the girls in front of me, seeing the way Nozomi and Eli are snuggling as they walk, I know they won't mind.

**"I missed you so much, Nico-chan."**

She looks at the ground and it feels like my heart stopped for a second. Is she looking regretful?

_I don't want her to feel guilty._

**"I missed you too."**

She gives my hand another squeeze. It's like our new secret code of affection considering the place where we are.

Once we are alone, I want us to talk about a lot of things.

_And also about that manager of hers._

I look at the front, where the rest of the girls are, and I can't help but feel worried about Rin, who has placed her hands inside her pockets and is spacing out. My gaze and Nozomi's meet, since she was looking at Rin too, and we give each other understanding looks. She tilts her head to the side and I nod my head, knowing what she's going to do next. She pulls away from Eli after placing a sweet kiss on top of her head and silently makes her way to where Rin is.

**"I got you!"**

**"Kyaaaaaaaah!"**

Nico and I laugh aloud as we watch Nozomi groping the cat's chest. Eli gives her an scolding look before chuckling herself, while Kotori, Umi and Hanayo just grin at the scene.

I feel slightly better after that, since Rin is almost back to her usual self. Eli and Nozomi talk to her, asking her about her studies. Rin is really enthusiastic about it, telling them about when they let them stay at a daycare center with the kids.

Kotori joins us, ignoring the fact that we are holding hands, and we start to talk about random stuff. She tells us about one of her ideas for the Halloween Event and I feel really impressed. She looks like she has all the ideas under control. I remember the time she designed the dresses for the Halloween Event when we were trying to win the Love Live! and the costumes were priceless. I want to know how will her dresses be after all this time.

We arrive at the karaoke in no time and ask for a room. While we wait, Umi-chan leaves for a second because of a phone call she has received. My eyes widen at the realization.

**"Nico-chan?"**

She looks back at me and tilts her head with curiosity.

**"Would you give me your phone number or e-mail?"**

Now her eyes are widening and looks slightly nervous.

**"Uhh... Maki-chan..."**

That look appears again. She's feeling regretful, but I don't get why. She hasn't done anything wrong, has she?

_I don't want her to suffer._

**"It's complicated. I would rather explain this any other time."**

I nod my head with no hesitation. I have no reason to doubt her reasons, because I know something weird is going on ever since that night at the Jizzy Yahoo.

_I must remain calm and trust Nico no matter what._

**"Look at who is here!"**

**"It can't be-"**

**"Honoka-chan!"  
**

Kotori runs up to the orange haired girl and pulls her into a bone-breaking hug. Soon the hugged girl motions Umi to join, and after the bluehaired girl does, slowly, all of us begin to join the team hug. A lot of giggles can be heard but it's a really warm feeling.

All of us are here. Standing in the same room.

_It feels unreal. Am I going to wake up?_

**"I thought you had to work."**

Kotori says and Honoka nods her head.

**"Yes, in fact, I have to work. But when Umi-chan messaged me I happened to be somewhere near here. I only have half an hour."**

**"Half an hour, huh? Let's make the best memories out of that time!"**

I nod at Eli's words and I can hear a lot of sounds of agreement.

**"Your room is ready, ladies."**

We start to head to the room. I get confused as I feel myself being pulled out of the group, but once I look at the girl who is pulling me away, I realize it's not a bad idea.

**"Girls, Maki-chan and I have to go to the toilet. Save some good songs for us!"**

Nozomi raises her eyebrows at us, ginving us a naughty look before we head to the toilet.

_I guess this is where our conversation will be held._

_I'm so nervous._

Once we get to the toilet, she makes sure to lock the door behind us and presses her body against me. She grabs me by the collar of my jacket and pulls me into a heated kiss. I lean my back on the door and place my hands on her waist, pulling her even closer to me.

_I can't breathe._

I regretfully pull away and I can see she's trying to catch her breath too.

**"Oh gods, I have missed you a lot, sweetheart."**

She mutters under her breath.

_She's still using petnames._

**"Yeah..."**

It's all I can manage to say. All this situation is really unexpected and I don't know how to feel. Well, I do know what I feel, but it's not apropiate considering the situation.

I pull her into a slow kiss, as I try to fully enjoy the touch of our lips. I know she's on her tiptoes to kiss me, so I make sure to grab her by the hips to give her some support. Once I pull away, I place my hands on her face and caress her cheeks.

**"I wish I could tell you everything right now, Maki-chan, but..."**

I shake my head as soon as I see that regretful look back on her face. I don't want her to suffer. Not today, at least. She should enjoy her spare time.

**"Don't worry about it now, okay?"**

I kiss her forehead and pull her into a hug. She covers her face on my chest and I caress her hair, placing several kisses on the top of her head.

**"Let's do this, okay? I will give you my e-mail address, and once you feel like it, you can write me and we will hang out. Is that okay for you?"**

She nods her head and as she does, her nose gently nuzzles my chest. I place my hand on my pocket and take out my small notebook, where I write small ideas for songs. I open it and write my e-mail address with a pen, rip it from the notebook and hand it to her. She places it inside the front pocket of her blue one-piece and gives me a chaste kiss before we go back to the room.

I smile as she reaches back to hold my hand.

Once we are back in the room after our short conversation, I look around the room and feel really happy. Everyone is gathering around, thinking about what song should they sing, going back to our sub-units, since the members of Lily White were eager to choose a song. Eli motions us to join her and we smile with enthusiasm.

_Bibi is back!_

**"Shall we do this?"**

All of us turn to look at Honoka, who is smiling brightly. She stretchs out her arm and we understand easily what she's trying to do. Soon enough, all our hands are in the center.

**"μ's~"**

_I can't believe we are together again._

**"Music~"**

_Everyone... _

_Nico-chan..._

**"START!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.- Followers of this story, you have to read this Autor Note! I really want your opinion on this!  
**

**I have some ideas for some Spin-Offs of this fanfiction. I want to show some pieces of the stories that can't be seen from Maki's point of view. So the main idea is to make some side stories based on NozoEli / KotoHonoUmi / RinPana once No Brand Girl ends.**

**The NozoEli story will be about NozoEli's vacations in Russia, meeting Eli's family along with Alisa, and since the KotoHonoUmi and RinPana stories happen after the fic ends, I can't tell you anything about them~**

**Don't worry. There's still a lot of fluff to come.**

**Sorry for taking so long.**

* * *

**Mermaid Festa**

_This can't be so._

I refresh the page again. Then I do it one more time, and another reload comes after that. Still nothing.

_She must be really busy._

It has been two weeks since that day. I must say that it was the best day in a really long time. Although all of us managed to be together for just half an hour, it was pretty intense. It was sad to see that the karaokes didn't have our songs anymore, but it was nice to find Happy Maker and some of Nico's and Honoka's songs. As our last song, we sang a song of AKB48. It was really touching since the song was positive about the future and the dance was really cute.

I still smile at the thought of being able to be with all of them in the same room.

_Specially because Nico was there too._

**"Maki-chan?"**

I blink twice as I remember that I was talking with Rin on Skype. I never knew about this app, but Nozomi found out about it last week and almost created an account for me. It made me happy to know that I would be able to talk to them.

I look at the screen and I find her eyes gacing back at me. Well, at the screen of her laptop.

**"Sorry, I spaced out. Did you say something?"**

She tilts her head to the side as she scratches the back of her earlobe.

**"I just said that you were clicking a lot. Still not an answer?"**

I sigh as I shake my head.

**"Still nothing."**

She mimicks my previous actions.

**"She said she would write you. I don't get it nya."**

**"She must be really busy."**

**"That's what you said last week. You can't be that busy for two weeks, Maki-chan."**

I gulp. I know she's right, but a part of me prefers to think that she's just busy. I have to think that way in order to keep myself distracted from any pain.

I give out another sigh.

**"I know. Anyway, what were we talking about before this?"**

She bits her bottom lip as she tries to think and her eyes widen once she remembers.

**"Oh, we were about to buy the tickets for the Halloween Event!" **

My eyes widen too as I remember what we were about to do before I spaced out. I smile at the thought of seeing Nico on stage, but also at the thought of being able to witness the great work Kotori must be doing. Kotori is such a great artist at the field of design and preparation of events, so I'm really looking forward to it.

**"That's it. Eli and Nozomi already bought their tickets, so we should do it quickly before they run out of them."**

Rin nods at my words and I can see that she's really focused on her task. I drink a sip of my soda, which has been opened for a while without being drunk. I narrow my eyes, glaring at the item, but considering that it has been my fault, I can't really blame the can.

**"There! Bought them nyaa!"**

I almost slip my soda.

**"That's quick!"**

**"You said I had to do it quickly, right?"**

I shrug my shoulders as I stare at her proud catly-like face.

**"I'll print them tomorrow morning before going to class."**

I nod my head in understanding and give her a gentle smile. She's always caring about all of us, giving her best to make our lifes easier. I can't be prouder of being her friend. If only I could open my mouth and tell her all the positive thoughts I have about her, I would do it with no hesitating. But I guess my tsundere side still has me on the spot, where I still can't admit some of my feelings.

But I'm glad that, deep inside, all of my friends know that I love them and support them more than I can actually tell them.

A knock on the door gets me away from my thoughts.

**"Someone's at the door. Can you wait a sec, Rin-chan?"**

**"Sure!"**

I stand up and walk up to the door. Although there's a little bit of doubt in my mind, before opening the door, I already know who is going to be at the other side.

I open the door and _obviously_ she's there.

**"Oh, Tsubasa. What's up?"**

She gives me a sly smile and steps forward, still not entering my flat, but staying closer to the entrance.

**"Hey! I was wondering if your WiFi is working okay. Mine is a being a little slow right now."**

I mentally gulp.

_If she found out that I'm stealing her WiFi it's going to get so fucked up._

**"I don't have a WiFi signal."**

Her eyebrows raise with surprise when both of us witness the sound of a message on my Skype.

_Shut up, Rin! _

I think as I look back at my laptop.

**"What was that?"**

**"Huh... Well, you see... U-uh..."**

I try to say something but I don't know how to run away from this situation.

_What should I do?!_

_What should I say?!_

_Oh!_

**"Hey, I bought tickets for your company's Halloween Event."**

Her smile appears again, completely forgeting about the sound she previously heard.

**"Is that so? I'm so happy! I'll make sure to do my best to give you _a great performance._"**

_There's no need for that._

**"That's... cool, I guess."**

She closes her eyes as she smiles widely.

**"Of course it'll be!"**

The silence falls between us after that sentence.

_Can't you just leave?_

She suddenly gasps, like she has just remembered something important.

**"Do you want to attent the party that happens afterwards? Fans aren't allowed, but manager told me that I can invite a few friends. You could be my guest, if you want."**

_And being your date for that day? No thank you._

But I give it a second thought.

_A chance to see Nico again._

**"That would be really nice. Thank you."  
**

**"Yay! Will I see you then?"**

**"Of course."**

She smiles widely and reachs out to me. She gives me a hug and I pat her shoulder slightly, although I don't really feel like embracing her back. I can hear her giggling softly and although I wonder what she's thinking about, I don't really want to know.

**"I'll give you a night you'll never forget, Maki-chan. Believe me."**

_Oh god, why aren't you leaving already?_

**"Yeah, sure."**

She places a small kiss on my cheek before pulling away and waving her hand at me.

_Ugh._

**"I'll see you there, then. I'll leave you an invitation inside your mailbox."**

I resist the urge of rolling my eyes and wave my hand back.

_Think about Nico, Maki. This will be worth it._

**"Bye!"**

I close the door and give out a long sigh as I press my back against the closed door.

_I'm going to see Nico again and that's what's matters._

I repeat to myself mentally as I go back to the front of my laptop with another can of soda in my hand.

I'm glad that Rin's still here.

She gives me an understanding look and that's all I need.

**"Rin?"**

I call her. She tilts her head with curiousity.

**"Hm?"**

I feel my cheeks getting warmer as I say what I want her to know in a low mutter.

**"Thank you for being there for me."**

The wide smile she gives me makes my heart feel warmer than my cheeks.

**"I love you, Maki-chan! Love you, love you, love you nyaa!"**

I chuckle at her cat antics, as I watch her attempting to hug her laptop.

**"I love you too, Rin."**

_I'm glad I told you, since I haven't let you know in a while._

I can't wait to see her again.

I can't wait to see everyone again.

I can't wait to see _her _again._  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.- 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven~~**

**I didn't have much to say for this Author Note.**

**But I like reading your reviews. They make my day, so I wanted to say at least a little thing in my Author Note.**

**Guess what's going on in this chapter? That's right! The Halloween Event!**

**It's never too late for Halloween, right?**

**Enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

**Dancing Stars On Me!**

I place my hands inside my pockets and give out a sigh as I wait for Rin to arrive. I look right, then left, but the orange haired cat can't be seen anywhere.

I can't believe that the day has finally come. I have been waiting for this day to arrive for a long time, but now that it has come, I get this feeling of irreality. I feel like I can wake up any time soon and find myself inside the bed of my flat.

Furthermore, sometimes I imagine myself waking up at my old bedroom, at my parent's house. It's weird how I can't call the place where I lived for the longest time of my life home. It's not my home anymore, after all that happened, but it still feels weird. I can't call my flat home either. I think the closest thing to home is the Toujou Ayase residence. Whenever I go there, just for lunch or perhaps for a tea, I get a warm feeling in my chest. Sometimes I wish my parents were as cool and open minded as Nozomi and Eli are.

**"Maki-chan!"**

I hear someone exclaim, and I turn around to find myself in front of a running Rin. I raise my hand to wave at her, but soon enough I'm being pulled into a pretty tight hug. I chuckle and embrace her back.

_Rin is also my home._

**"How have you been?"**

She asks me as she pulls away with a huge smile on her face. I have been having a lot of negative thoughts lately, and I would totally tell her any other time, but I don't really feel like telling her right now.

**"I'm fine, fine. How about you?"**

She tilts her head. She senses that something is wrong, but she knows me enough to know that she shouldn't ask about it, so she smiles at me and nods her head.

**"Um, I'm fine nya~! Yesterday I had my first day taking care of some kindergarden kids. It was really fantastic!"**

I smile at the thought of Rin being around kids. I can picture her being the center of their attention.

**"They must have loved you."**

**"I fact, they did. The teached told me to go back any other time. I'm so happy nya~!"**

She hugs me again, and I can't help but grin. I'm so glad she's getting the happiness she has always deserved.

**"Well, let's head to the concert hall. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan and Umi-chan must be waiting for us."**

I nod my head and reach out to hold Rin's hand as we walk to the concert hall. November is almost here and the cold season has arrived, so I'm grateful to have Rin by my side, since I forgot to bring any gloves.

In fact, I don't have any winter clothes. My clothes for the cold seasons are in my parent's house. I don't really know what to do, since all the winter clothes are quite expensive for the money I have. I nearly don't have enough money to pay my flat's rent, so buying winter clothes is a pain for my wallet.

I shiver because of the cold and Rin notices. She rubs my arm in order to keep me warm and I thank her with an smile. I ask her to tell me further about her day as a kindergarden teacher, and I smile widely as she rambles on how cute the kids were and all the fun they had together.

Before I can really notice when it happened, we are in front of the concert hall. I get on my tiptoes and look for a certain blonde and her fiancée.

**"Can you see them?"**

I ask Rin, but before I get my answer, I feel myself being pulled by the arm.

_I guess that's a yes._

**"Eli-chaaan! Nozomi-chaan! Umi-chaaan!"**

Rin exclaims as we run up to them. I can see their faces lighting up as they see us. I wonder if they were talking about something important, since they were looking a little gloomy before we appeared.

Eli opens her arms and hugs my orange haired friend. I smile at the sight of the scene before being hugged by Nozomi. I grin and wink an eye at Umi as I hug the twintailed girl back. She gives me her usual calm smile as an answer. I pat Nozomi's back before pulling away. We smile at each other. She suddenly blinks and her expression turns into a confused one.

**"Aren't you cold? It freezing, yet your clothes are still all summer like."**

My eyes widen a little.

_As expected from μ's mother._

**"I'm fine, really. It's just that I don't have any winter clothes."**

**"Whaaat? That's dangerous nyaa!"**

I look back at Rin, who is standing next to me. The two of them, along with Umi, are now listening to our conversation.

**"Rin is right, Maki-chan. You could catch a cold."**

**"It's fine, Eli. I'll find a way to get my clothes back."**

All of them give me a worried look. Eli doesn't seem to agree with what I said, since I can see her taking her jacket off and handing it to me.

**"What? No, no. I can't accept it. You will be the one to catch a cold now."**

**"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure to keep Elicchi warm."  
**

Eli punches Nozomi's shoulder in a playful manner and I can't help but smile at both of them as I put Eli's jacket on. It's warm and it smells like their house.

I get that feeling of home again and it's as warm as the jacket.

**"Oh! They just opened the doors! Let's go nyaa!"**

**"We better hurry."**

I nod at Umi's words and the five of us walk up to the entrance. I start to feel a little nervous because I'm going to see Nico-chan on stage. But not only that, I also get to see her in the party that it's held afterwards along with Eli-chan and Umi-chan. I was surprised when Eli told me at our weekly meeting that Hanayo had sent her an invitation to the party, but I was more like shocked when Umi announced that Kotori had sent her an invitation as well. But then I realized that it was for the best. Even if their relationship ended in a weird way, they have still known each other since their childhood. I'm glad that they are getting along that well.

But as much as I'm happy about them getting an invitation, I can't help but feel worried about Rin. I know she's doing fine now, but seeing Hanayo again must have affected her in some way. I wish I could openly ask her about it, but who knows how would Rin react to that? Perhaps she has built a lot of walls around her feelings for her, and breaking them would just make her weak.

_I wish things weren't this complicated._

I look at her and she's looking at the concert's phamplet with Umi.

_Maybe I'm overthinking a little._

In fact, what I'm doing is just avoid any thought related to Super Idol Yazawa Nico. Since I haven't got any e-mail from her, I've been really worried about her. I wish I had her phone number or anything that could lead me to having contact with her. But no, I don't have any of that. And I can't help but feel angry about it. Well, not like really angry, but I'm kind of frustrated.

_Why didn't you e-mail me, Nico-chan?_

I shake my head, trying to get those thoughts away from my mind. Not now. It's not the right time to be thinking about this, even though I'm about to witness her epicness as an idol. I want to enjoy her live concert as much as I can.

**"If you keep overthinking, I'm going to groope your breast. And it has been a while since I have done anything like that, you know. It may hurt a lot."**

Nozomi seems to have noticed that I was spacing out. I chuckle and nod my head.

**"Understood."**

I must relax and enjoy the performance.

And picture all this precious memories with my friends.

_My home._


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.- Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing~**

**I'm so happy writing this fanfiction. It's kind of awesome that I can see all the characters I usually play with in SIF or watch whenever I rewatch the anime, or see whenever I read a doujin in a different way. I hope you like that fact as readers. **

**Anyway, chapter 15 already! And there's a lot to come!**

* * *

**Shocking Party**

As I show my ticket to the lady at the entrance, I can't help my smile at the memory of the Halloween Event of Treasure Entertainment. The newspapers and the TV Shows didn't lie when they said that it was going to be the event of the year.

There are a lot of things that surprised me about the event. First of all, the new group that was announced during the first MC, which was featured by a random girl whose name I have forgotten, the still-flirting-with-me Tsubasa Kira and, most importantly, Hanayo. I remember the way Eli shouted when her name was announced, and I turned back to look at everyone. Nozomi had her mouth covered with her hands as her eyes glowed with something that seemed to be pride. Eli was clutching on her arm, unsure on how to react before begining to cheer, shouting Hanayo's name here and there. Umi-chan had a gentle smile on her face as she looked at the stage. It was a pleasing sight, after all. Kotori was the MC and seeing the two of them together at the stage was really awesome.

Rin's reaction still has me worried. She had her hands inside her pockets and was staring at the floor. I couldn't see her face, so I couldn't analyze what she could be feeling.

Since I couldn't tell her anything before the debut song of the new group -which is named JiYou- began to sound, I have promised myself to talk to her about it tomorrow, since we have agreed to hang out so I can tell her about what's going to happen at the party.

The next thing that surprised me about the event was Kotori's work at the outfits. I have always known that our clothes designer is really talented, but she never stops to amaze me. The outfit Todo Erena wore was really awesome. She was the protagonist of the night, along with Nico-chan, since they are the main soloists of the company.

And last, but probably the most important thing about the event, was Nico. I couldn't get my eyes off of her. She had all my attention even during the MCs with Kotori. I still can't believe I have witnessed such a perfection on a stage. Even though she had plenty of songs, I never have enought of her.

_God, she looked so perfect._

_And I'm about to see her more closely._

I smile at Eli and glance at Umi before we enter the room where the party is held. Eli is wearing a brand new white dress Nozomi bought for her, while Umi is wearing a suit that fits her image. The dress I'm wearing means a lot to me, since it's the one Nico bought me for the first business meeting she had. She wanted me to keep by her side in order to keep calm, and so I did.

The three of us look slightly nervous because of what could happen. We talked about it as we were heading to this place, and the three of us agreed that there are a lot of things to look forward to during this party.

And what I was looking forward to was to meet Nico-chan.

_And I hope that manager of hers doesn't interrupt us anymore._

**"Do you see her?"**

I ask them. Eli narrows her eyes, trying to catch a glance of her. Umi gets on her tiptoes and waves at someone.

**"It's not Nico-chan, but at least I found Kotori-chan."**

I try to figure out where is the mentioned girl, and before I can really notice how it happens, she's here and she's giving Umi-chan a tight hug. I smile at the sight. Part of me wishes everything would go back to the way it was. Eli and I share an understanding gaze. _I guess Eli-chan thinks the same way as me. _But their story is way more complicated than mine.

After pulling away, Kotori turns to look at us.

**"Eli-chan, Maki-chan! I'm glad you got invited! Did you enjoy the show?"**

**"It was really awesome, Kotori-chan!"**

I nod at Eli's words.

**"I was amazed by your artwork, Kotori. Really, congratulations."**

Kotori's eyes glow at my words. We haven't seen each other in a long while, so I guess she doesn't know that I left my tsundere side somewhere near the time I entered college. After I saw the way Rin acted when Hanayo left her, I told myself I would be honest with my feelings.

Kotori must feel proud of herself, not because I told her that I liked it, but because she is a great artist.

I open my arms and pull her into an embrace.

**"Hey, don't leave me aside!"**

I chuckle at Eli's words as she joins our hug. As I hug them, I can see Umi-chan giving us her usual gentle smile. I smile back at her.

**"What's going on here? I want a hug too!"**

I pull away and my smile flatters a little. It's Tsubasa, along with that random girl from her group and Hanayo. My smile appears again when I look at Hanayo and I wave my hand at her. She waves back with a smile.

_Somewhere in my mind, I wish she would have given me her usual shy grin and have waved slowly._

**"Hi there! It's been a while!"**

Eli greets. I nod my head, although it's not true. It hasn't been a while since we last saw each other.

**"How have you been, Tsubasa?"**

She smiles widely at Umi's question.

**"I'm doing fine! I happen to be this girl's neighboor. I'm glad you came, by the way."**

**"There's no way I would miss it."**

_Shit, that could be misunderstood._

And it has been misundestood, since I can see Tsubasa smiling like crazy.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to scape from this situation._

**"Have you seen Nico-chan?"**

_Thank you Eli-chan._

I look at the three of them. Hanayo shrugs her shoulders, the random girl gives it a thought and the _still-smiling-like-I-have-a-mental-issue _Tsubasa Kira shakes her head. I sigh. I look back at Kotori, who is thinking about it.

**"I think I have seen her just a second before I saw Umi-chan."**

My eyes widen a little. Although it's not a big piece of information, my heart races at the thought that she's here. She's at the same room as me. Although I knew that since the begining, it's the first time I'm really concious about it.

_I'm going to see her._

**"Maki-chan and I will go and find her."**

I look at Eli-chan, who is already holding my hand. I nod at her words.

**"We'll see you around."**

I say as I wave my hand at them. Once we are far enough from them, I get closer to Eli and mutter to her ear.

**"Thank you."**

She grins at me.

**"I could see you were feeling uncomfortable. And besides, we should find Nico."**

My heart begans to race. I feel like I can't breathe at the thought of seeing her.

_I want to see her so badly._

The two of us walk around the dance floor, looking for a certain twintailed girl. The room isn't really crowded, since we can easily walk around, but there are a lot of people around. I can recognize some of the faces, since they are TV celebrities. But none of them is the girl I'm looking for. Although I always liked that weather forecaster she's not the girl I'm looking for. All I want right now is to see her.

**"Oh, excuse me!"**

A tall girl says after bumping into Eli. I get annoyed, since she has dropped her drink at her, but I can't really get angry at her. I look at her more closely and realize that is Todo Erena.

**"It's fine, really. Oh gosh, my dress..."**

I feel sorry for Eli. She's always so polite, and although that dress is the one Nozomi bought her, she doesn't get angry at her.

I get more pissed as I watch her laugh while covering her mouth and going back to her conversation with her mates.

**"Well, _excuse_ me!"**

I exclaim, patting her shoulder. She turns around to look at me and raises one of her eyebrows.

_Oh, are you going to give me that? Fine._

**"My friend's dress was really speacial to her, yet you haven't apologized properly for having destroyed it."**

She shrugs her shoulders and goes back to her conversation.

**"Maki-chan, it's fine, really. I think I can fix it..."**

I look back at my friend, but I can see that she doesn't really mean it. I know that wine stains are nearly impossible to remove.

**"But Nozomi-chan bought you that dress."**

**"It's fine, really."**

**"Eli-chan..."  
**

I mutter, furrowing my brows. I can't help but feel bad for her and angrier at Erena. I don't care if she's super famous now, she should apologize for it.

**"Let's look for Nico-chan and forget about this."**

**"No... No, I can't do that."**

I pat the lady's shoulder again and she turns around with an annoyed expression on her face.

**"Yeah, I know, you are angry because I destroyed your friend's dress and _blah blah blah_, whatever. I don't care anyway. You are just a waste of time. And by the way, before worrying about your friend's dress, why don't you worry about what you're wearing? Because man, what's this? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Have you get dressed in a dark room or something?"**

_Okay, that's it._

**"Please, Maki-chan..."**

I hear Eli mutter. I look back at her. I clench my fists.

**"What? Has the cat eaten your tongue or something?"**

**"No."**

**"Then what is it? Oh, is this kitty afraid?"**

_Don't play me._

I clench my fists harder.

**"Is the kitty sad now? Aw, is the kitty going to cry?"**

**"She must be drunk, Maki-chan. Let's go now, _please_."**

She tries to pull me by the wrist, but I don't let her.

**"Oh, yeah, leave with that girlfriend of yours. You also don't have a good taste in woman."**

**"What did you say?!"**

**"Well, look at her. Foreigner, blue eyes. I sense she's German or something. But it's okay for a kitty like you, I guess."**

_Okay, I have had enough._

**"I am no kitty."**

She raises a curious brow.

**"I am a _panthier_."**

I see her laugh before I punch her right on her stomach.

My eyes widen in realization. I can't believe I just did that.

_No one messes with my family._

_No one._

She holds her stomach and I kind of feel sorry. I'm not the kind of person who uses violence, but this time it couldn't be helped.

I'm in serious trouble now. And Eli is, too.

_What am I going to do?_

**"Nico-chan! Nico-chan!"**

I hear Eli hiss to me.

My eyes widen at the sight.

She's right here.

She looks at the scene in front of me. Erena is clutching on her stomatch and I'm here, looking stunned with a wine stained friend by my side.

The sight must be terrible.

But she recognizes my dress.

She smiles for a second before the security members come.

**"Run!"**

She screams at us. Eli pulls me by the wrist and the two of us follow her.

My heart is beating so fast that I'm afraid about having a heart attack.

_Oh my god. _

_What was that?_


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.- Hi there~! Isn't it exciting to think that we might have played SIF together during Kotori's match event? That thought makes me smile, and I wish you managed to get the SR Card. I got the Alpaca at least, which helped, somehow.**

**Anyways, I should stop rambling on how awesome SIF is, since I could go on all day and you're here for the fluff.**

**And fluff is here for you~.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Private Wars**

I try to catch my breath as we reach the rooftop of the building. Eli closes the door behind her, although we have left behind the security guards a while ago. I get a hold on my knees as I try to breathe easily and process all the things that have happened.

I punched Toudou Erena, who is nowadays a Super Idol under Treasure Entertainment, on her stomach because she was making fun of my friend.

I saw Nico and the three of us have run our way to the rooftop, dodging the security guards while wearing heals. Which, I must say, wasn't helpful at all.

_Why do I feel so good yet so guilty at the same time?_

**"What the hell were you thinking about?"**

Eli asks, while furrowing her brows. I play with my hair nervously, since I don't know how to explain my previous behaviour.

**"I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry."**

**"You should be, since not only you, but I will get in trouble as well."**

I look back at Nico, who looks slightly angry. I glance at my feet, unable to look at her in the eyes.

**"I'm sorry."**

I mutter. I feel like I'm going to cry. My jaw shivers at the thought of getting Nico in trouble. I have been so looking forward to this event, because it meant another chance to see her and I expected things to be different. But here I am, with two of the most important people in my life who are mad at me.

I get on my knees and cry.

_I can't take it anymore._

**"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."**

I mumble. I cover my face with my hands, feeling unable to look at their shadows.

**"Maki-chan..."**

I hear Nico's soft whisper. As much as I want to look at her, I can't. I feel like I don't have the strength needed to raise my head and look at her.

**"Ssh... Maki-chan..."**

I notice a hand rubbing my back and the warmth of Eli's supporting words makes me feel a little worse. She's always so supportive, no matter what happens.

**"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you."**

_My voice has never sounded so weak. Not even when Nico broke up with me._

**"You're not going to lose me."**

I shake my head.

_I don't deserve a friend like her. _

My body shivers at the loose of contact when Eli's hands leaves my back.

I feel two hands placed on my shoulders and a kiss on top of my head.

_It's her._

**"And I'm not going to let you go, either."**

I finally have the strength to look up and I'm greeted by a soft pair of lips. I close my eyes and make the kiss deeper. She places her hands on my cheeks, trying to wipe my tears away. I smile on top of her lips.

_It's you._

**"I would never leave you again, Maki-chan."**

She whispers as soon as she pulls away. I feel my eyes stil teary.

**"I already left you once and it was the biggest mistake I have ever done. And I owe you an explanation on that, but it can't be tonight."**

My eyes widen.

_What is she talking about?_

**"But why? When will I know the truth? Will I have to wait for your e-mail to arrive again?"**

_Wow, did that come out of my mouth?_

She sighs.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just want us to be back together, like a normal couple. I know you're a Super Idol now, but-"**

She places her finger on top of my lips to silence me.

**"Maki-chan... Oh, my sweet Maki-chan."**

She gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and leans closer to my ear.

**"It's not safe to tell you right now. Please, just trust me."**

She pulls away and looks at me in the eyes. As I look into her eyes, I can see that girl I fell in love with. She's not even hidden behind her idol-like image she usually holds. I can see the real Nico I have been waiting to see for a long time.

**"I trust you."**

**"Good."**

She pulls me into a tight embrace. I kiss her forehead and caress her hair.

_I almost forgot the way she smelled._

**"I'll find a better way to contact you. Believe me, I will. But right now it's not safe."**

I nod my head in understanding as I pull away. She stands up from the ground and helps me up. We look at Eli, who is holding back her tears.

**"It's so frustrating."**

_I know, Eli-chan._

"**You love each other so much but you can't be together. It's so frustrating."**

Nico sighs and I do the same.

_We both know._

The three of us stay in silence for a short period of time, but it feels like years.

_- Wait, what's that noise?_

**"Someone is coming!"**

**"Go, hide!"**

Nico exclaims to the both of us. I can't react, since I haven't processed what is going on. Eli pulls me by the wrist and we run towards a dumpster. I don't have much time to think about the dirt before getting inside it.

We leave the lid slightly open so we can peek out. I can see Nico looking back at us.

_She looks really worried._

The entrance door to the rooftop gets opened sharply and her attention turns to the newcomer. There's a figure standing there, and although it's far away from us, I can recognize it.

**"Yazawa!"**

He shouts in a scary voice. It makes us gulp and shiver.

**"Y-yes, Manager-san?"**

He walks up to her really fastly and holds her by the collar of her dress. I can see that Nico's feet aren't touching the ground at all.

_I can't breathe._

**"What the hell was that?! I just heard your conversation with that stupid girl of yours!"**

I notice Eli looking for something inside her handbag, but my attention turns back to the

**"Where are they?!"**

**"They left!"**

**"Don't play with me, Yazawa!"**

**"I told you they left!"**

**"Is your girlfriend some kind of parkour expert?! Do you think I'm stupid?!"**

He throws her to the ground.

**"I told them to leave, so they did."**

He looks doubtful for a second, before holding up his hand and pointing at her.

**"I told you, Yazawa. I have the right to control your life in order to keep you safe. That's why you have no cellphone, no way to contact anyone else. I'm keeping you safe from girls like Nishikino Maki. You always knew that she never loved you. She prefered her college degree over you."**

**"That's not true!"**

I whisper. Eli hisses at me, and I notice that she's holding her mobile phone.

**"I know, right."**

Nico says.

_I can't believe this._

_Now everything makes sense._

That's why Nico broke up with me. She was forced by her manager to do it. All this time she has been waiting for me to break the rules as much as I have been waiting for her to come back. And I feel really stupid for believing she would leave me for no reason. She has been trapped all this time.

**"Good. Keep it in mind. Let's go back to the party."**

He turns around without helping her to stand up. I hold a whimper when I see her hobbling to the entrance. Before closing the door behind her, she looks back and waves slightly.

**"I have everything filmed."**

Eli announces.

_I can't react to anything._

_Has my heart stopped beating?_

**"Let's call Honoka once we get home."**

I simply nod at her words.

_Nico-chan..._

_What are we going to do now?_


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.- Huh? Honoka's event? What are you talking about? I did not disappear because of that. **

**I-... Huh... I... didn't...**

**Anyway. Update!**

* * *

**Sore Wa Bokutachi No Kiseki**

I hear the watch ticking. And I can't even remember when I got that watch in the wall. Was it here when I arrived to this flat, which, by the way, in three hours is not going to be mine anymore?

I look at the boxes that surround me. Nozomi left a couple of minutes ago with some of them. Since the owner of the flat has suddenly decided to kick me out because of a mysterious call she got from a certain person telling her that I was some kind of drug dealer, murderer or some kind of criminal, Nozomi and Eli offered me to stay at their house for a couple of days.

The worst part is that I can figure out who was that person who called.

I can't be more frustrated. Not only because the woman told me two hours ago, but also because I can't believe this is happening. Can things get any worse?

I can't see Nico. Rin is back to college and I can only communicate with her through Skype, and hell it's not the same. I like having her around, as selfish as that sounds. But somehow she makes me feel safe.

And then Kotori is back to Kotori-land, wherever she's going and she didn't even stop by to say goodbye to any of us. And I know it's not her fault, but I remembered it just now and it makes me frustrated.

And I can't see Nico. I already thought about that, though. But it's still really frustrating.

Oh, and then there's the flirty Tsubasa, who flirts with me whenever I bump into her. Well, I think that's the best part about moving to the Toujou Ayase Residence.

I sit down on the floor and give a glance at all the boxes around me.

_What is going to happen to me now?_

Here I am, placing all my stuff and my memories in boxes. It's like starting again for the second time. The good thing about this one is that nobody ends up hating me after leaving, appart from the owner who hates me for selling drugs to little kids. Which, by the way, I wonder where that lie came from.

I begin to think about my future and all I see is a darkness I can't see through.

When I first started this adventure I had hope for a change. I hoped that I would success at some audition and become an idol. I don't want to sound narcisist, but heck, I don't think I'm _that_ bad for failing every single audition I did.

But now. What am I going to do _now_?

Nozomi and Eli are two of my best friends. I can't let them pay for my bills forever.

I must find a real job.

But _how_?

Who is going to hire a red haired girl who doesn't have a degree and who also isn't nice to talk to the customers?

I don't know what to do anymore.

I have enough money for the next two weeks, but what will happen after that? What if the companies know about the incident I had with that Toudou Erena jerk and don't buy my songs? Which, by the way, is already happening. I don't know if the incident has to do with that, but I have the feeling that it does.

Maybe I'm getting paranoid.

_So paranoid that I can't breathe._

It's not the first time I suffer from a panic attack, so I know perfectly what to do. Somehow, I can't help but freak out at the rhythm of my breathing and the racing of my heart.

I want to be as far as I can from this flat. I feel like I want to run. More like I_need_ to get out.

But my memories are here, stuck in this room. In these boxes I can find the life I have lived till now. And somehow I don't want to leave them so easily. I want to stay with them but at the same time I want to run away.

What would have happened if I had never quit college? Would I be happy now?

No. I know I wouldn't. But that doesn't make me feel better.

I have been being strong for way too long.

_It's really exhausting._

I have been trying my best. No, I have been doing my best but it wasn't worth it. Instead of feeling closer to Nico, each time I see her I feel like I'm being pushed far away. And now I know who is that person who pushes me, who has been pushing me away all this time, but I can't do anything. If I did, I would ruin Nico-chan's career.

I can't breathe.

All these thoughts, all these feelings of frustration have made me forgot how to breathe.

I can't feel my fingers.

I look for the closest bag near me. I find a paper bag and breathe inside it.

It doesn't make me feel any better, but at least it makes me feel like I can get through this panic attack.

It gets better after a few minutes. I try breathing without the bag and it looks okay.

I see the phone Nozomi left for me standing on the table and I reach out for it.I pick Nozomi's phone and I call Eli.

**"Maki-chan? Is something wrong?"**

She answers after a tone. She sounds like she was doing something else.

**"I just wanted to know if Nozomi-chan got there."**

It feels like I can hear Eli's brows furrowing with worry, although that's not possible.

**"Maki-chan, has your anxiety been worrying you again?"**

I mumble an affirmative sound. It's all that manages to get out from my mouth.

**"Don't worry, sweetie. Nozomi is here. The two of us will go to your flat and help you with the last boxes, okay? I will keep talking to you on the way, if you want to."**

**"Is it Maki-chan?"**

I hear Nozomi ask, and I can imagine Eli nodding at her.

**"You still there?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"So, what flavour do you want for tonight's cake?"**

I blink twice with confussion.

**"Cake?"**

**"Of course. We must celebrate that our beloved Maki-chan is coming home!"**

Although I don't know how she managed to do that, a smile crosses my face.

**"Ow, come on. The reason I'm staying over is not a good one..."**

**"Well, but you are going to be home, and that makes me happy. And it makes Nozomi happy, too."**

**"Of course it does!"**

I hear her exclaim and my smile widens.

_These two are the most adorable couple ever._

**"It makes me happy, too."**

**"Yaay!"**

I listen to her soft chuckle with a grin on my face.

**"You know, when we first met it was hard to get to you. It's nice to hear you admiting your feelings now."**

I give a sigh of relief. I didn't know it before but it was hard to keep my feelings inside me.

**"Okay, Nozomi seems to have everything setted. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. How are you feeling?"**

**"I'm feeling better."**

It may sound like a lie to her, but I do feel better after hearing their voices.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Um. 99,9% sure."**

**"What is the other 0,1%?"**

**"Well, you can never be 100% sure about anything."**

**"Well, I know I'm 100% in love with Nozomi."**

**"Aww, stop it, you! I'm about to drive, you can't say things like that!"**

I chuckle at their antics. I can imagine Nozomi blushing and Eli smirking at her.

**"I'm glad you're laughing. You should have seen her face."**

**"I can imagine."**

Eli pauses for a second and I can hear a click.

**"Okay, all ready to go. Have you- Oh, you have. Good girl. Let's go then."**

**"Let me put the speaker on."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**"Hi Maki-chan!"**

Nozomi greets me. I hear a sound after that. She must have started the car.

**"Hi there, grooping monster."**

**"I told you, no more grooping anymore! Unless you are feeling sad. Then I'm so going to do it!"**

I smile widely.

**"Drive safely, okay?"**

**"I'm doing so. I have what it's most precious to me by my side, I have a lot of things to lose if I mess up."**

I imagine the same scene as before but the other way around, Eli blushing while Nozomi smirks.

**"I won't distract you then. I'll wait for you."**

**"Are you sure, honey?"**

Eli asks.

**"Yeah, 100% sure."**

**"I thought nobody could be 100% sure."**

**"That's what I used to think before talking to the sweetest people I have ever known."**

I smirk and I can picture the both of them blushing slightly while smiling softly.

**"I'll see you in a couple of minutes."**

**"Okay. Don't deal with drugs!"**

I laugh at Nozomi's joke.

**"I'll try. Bye!"**

**"Take care!"**

I hang up the phone feeling really better. All the worries of my chest were almost gone.

I'm going to be home soon.

_Home is coming for me._


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.- I just wanted to reply to one of our fantastic reader rizkakarima, who was quite disappointed with A-RISE's attitude in this fanfiction. I must agree that the real A-RISE are really nice, specially Tsubasa, and I must say that Tsubasa is still that nice in this fanfiction, too. It's just because of Maki's perception because she feels that way about her. She thinks her way of flirting is kind of... lame. But that's because she's in love with Nico, and she doesn't want anyone to bother in the way to get her.**

**And Toudou Erena is behaving that way because of... Well, you can imagine. If Nico's manager is a jerk, Erena's manager is a jerk as well. But this time around, he spoiled her so much that she began to feel invincible. As a matter of fact, she became so narcisist that she didn't even recognize the two who once were her rivals.**

**And that's it~ Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Love Novels**

It's been three days since I started to live in the Toujou Ayase residence, and although it has been a shortperiod of time, I already feel like I'm home. It's really nice to be around here. Nozomi goes to her work early in the morning, which leaves Eli and I alone until lunch time. Lunchtime in this house is really awesome, since sometimes -well, most of the times, actually- some of our friends stop by for lunch. Then, Eli leaves to the rehearsals of her ballet company, so Nozomi and I plan something to do in the afternoon. Yesterday we took care of the garden, and the day before we went to the maid cafe where Kotori used to work.

Now I'm searching for a job in the internet with my laptop, looking carefully at each of the jobs posted in the webpage. Eli is doing some exercises in order to keep in shape, since today she doesn't have to rehearse. I can hear her listening to some soft ballet music. I close my eyes for a second, an image of little _Elicchika_ crossing my mind as I do. I smile to myself at the thought. She has been working really hard to get to this point, to make her dream come true. I'm really proud of her._  
_

The music suddenly stops and I notice another sound. I stand up from the sofa in the living room and I head to the entrance. It's just a guy from a delivery service, with a huge package. I raise my eyebrows, surprised because of the height of the package.

**"Hey, Eli-chan, what's that?"**

Eli looks back at me before turning back to signing the paper the man had has handed her.

**"It must be some of the decoration supplies we ordered for our wedding."**

My eyes widen for a second before smiling. How could I forget that? They are getting married! The thought of it makes me incredibly happy.

**"That's fantastic! Have you decided where is it going to be?"**

**"Well, Nozomi and I thought about it, but in the end we agreed to get married somewhere near Otonokizaka. Perhaps we could use the sport fields, but we have to ask Kotori's mother for permission. It's not a real wedding after all, since it's still against the law, but it'll mean a lot to us."**

I nod my head in understanding. Their idea sounds really good to me. I wish they get the wedding they deserve.

I notice the man has given Eli a weird look before getting the paper back and waving his hand politely. I lower my eyebrows at him, annoyed because of his actions, but since Eli hasn't noticed it, I don't give it a second thought.

**"Do you need any help with the preparations? I feel a little useless, being here and not paying rent..."**

Eli smiles softly at me before placing her arm around my shoulder.

**"Don't worry about that. Nozomi and I love you, Maki-chan. We love having you around. In fact, last night Nozomi told me that although it may sound selfish, she wanted you to stay forever."**

My smile widens and for a second I wonder if it's possible to smile this much.

**"Still, I would love to help you with the wedding. You mean a lot to me and I know the wedding mean a lot to you too, so I want to be a part of it."**

Eli's eyes glow before she pulls me into a hug.

**"Thank you, Maki-chan. It means a lot to me, and it'll surely mean a lot to Nozomi, too."**

She pulls a way with a grin.

**"Speaking of Nozomi, she could be getting home anytime soon. Do you want to cook lunch with me?"**

I nod energetically.

**"Of course!"**

The two of us enter the kitchen and we begin to look around for ingredients. Nozomi is the one who usually cooks, not because Eli doesn't know how to, but because she adores cooking for her beloved ones. Eli suggests to cook a simple chicken curry with rice and I agree. I tie my hair in a ponytail, wash my hands and start to chop some vegetables. By the time Eli starts to cut some onions, our eyes get a little teary.

**"Maki-chan! I love you so much!"**

She jokes, pretending to cry, although I know she's also saying the truth. I also pretend to act dramatically.

**"Me too! But I can't do that to Nozomi, she's my best friend!"**

**"But-! But-!"  
**

**"... What are you two doing?"**

The two of us jump in shock when we realize that Nozomi is standing right behind us. She chuckles at our reactions.

**"By the way, I didn't know I'm your best friend, Maki-chan."**

I blush at the way she said it, using a mischevious tone.

**"O-of course you are! Everyone in μ's are my best friends."**

She smiles and she looks certainly proud of that. She reaches out and places a kiss on Eli's forehead before using her thumbs to wipe her tears away.

**"I'm home~."**

**"Welcome back, Nozomi."**

The blonde girl places a chaste kiss on her lips and stares lovingly into her eyes.

_These two are too cute for this world._

**"Well, what are you two cooking?"**

Nozomi asks, turning around so she can look at both of us.

**"Just a simple chicken curry with vegetables and rice."**

**"Hmmm~ Sounds yummy!"**

Nozomi says, rubbing her stomach. I smile at her antics. She hasn't changed, not even a bit, and I love that.

**"By the way, Maki-chan, Eli-chan, I have great news for you."**

The two of us look away from our tasks and glance at her. We notice that she's holding an envelop.

**"What is it?"**

**"Do you remember that Honoka told us that there was going to be a _μ's _reunion at the TV show she hosts?"**

**"Huh? Oh, _oh. _So is that what the letter is about?"**

Nozomi nods her head to answer my question.

**"Um. They invited us to the show. Honoka called me today to make sure we received it. It must have in our mail box since yesterday."**

She pauses for a second.

**"My cards told me it's really important for Maki-chan to go to that show."**

I blink twice. How come would it be important for me to go to a TV show and tell the whole country how much of a loser I am?

Oh, right.

_Nico will be there._

**"So? What are we going to do?"**

Eli asks, going back to her tasks. She puts the onions and the vegetables in a pot and spices it with curry.

**"I think we should go. That way we could talk to Honoka about the video you captured the night of the party."**

I freeze. I can't believe I forgot about the video until Nozomi mentioned it.

**"Yeah, we should definitely go."**

Eli faces me and looks at me with worry.

**"Will you be okay?"**

I nod my head, although my mind is full of doubts right now.

**"Yes, I will. There's no need to worry about it."**

I must do this.

I must do this _for Nico._


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.- I said Happy Holidays! Happy holidays!**

**~~ What a beautiful time of the year.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**KiRa-KiRa Sensation!**

Eli, Nozomi, Umi and I are in the train station right now waiting for a certain orange haired girl who was supposed to be hear fifteen minutes ago, but that's not what worries me most right now.

_Today is the day._

Today is the day I have been waiting for all week. Today we are going to appear at Honoka's TV Show as a reunion of μ's, but what they viewers don't know and what Treasure Entertainment doesn't know is that it's going to be _way _more than a simple reunion of an School Idol group.

Today the truth is going to be told and I can't wait for it.

Last night I talked to Nozomi and Eli about today since I had a panic attack. I tried to not think about it, since it's not a big deal after all. I'm just going to expose myself as someone who is unemployed, who wants to be musician and _oh!_ Who has more than a love affair with the Super Idol Yazawa Nico. Not big deal, really.

I'm glad Nozomi and Eli were there for me. They listened to me and helped me to relax. I felt relieved when they told me that both of them had anxiety sometimes. Eli is the one who has them more often, since Nozomi tries to remain calm. They help each other a lot. They began to tell me little stories about their vacations in Russia and I couldn't help but chuckle at some parts. They really support each other.

_That's why I'm going to get Nico back._

Eli looks at me and reaches out to hold my hand and give a reasuring squeeze.

**"How are you feeling, sweetie?"**

I give her a small grin. I like how both of them use petnames for me.

**"I'm definitely feeling better. Thanks to both of you."**

Eli lets go of my hand and smiles at me. I'm really thankful to both of them, so I can't help but smile.

Umi gets closer to me and pats my shoulder.

**"Nozomi told me about what's going on with Nico's company. I just wanted you to know that I'll support you, both of you, no matter what happens today."**

I open my arms and pull the blue haired girl into an embrace. She hugs me back tightly.

**"Thanks Umi-chan. I really appreciate it."**

It comes out as a mutter, but I know she has been able to hear it since she caresses my hair before pulling away and smiles at me.

A new train arrives and this time, when it stops, an orange haired girl gets out of it as soon as the doors open.

**"Sorry for being late nya!"**

Rin apologizes as soon as she gets closer to us. I wave my hand at her.

**"It's cool. We are not late to the TV Show anyway."**

Nozomi answers before opening her arms and hugging the newcomer.

We begin to walk towards the building where the show is held. I ask Rin about how was her week at college and she begins to tell me about her students at her practice class. A smile appears on my face as she tells me about a kid who reminds me to her, since they both have a cat-like attitude. That kid drew a cat for Rin and gave it to her after the class ended. It must have been really touching for her. I pat her shoulder and tell her that I'm proud of her. She jumps to me and hugs me tightly.

**"I'm proud of you too, nya!"**

I smile at the kindness of her words. I embrace her back and cover my face on her shoulder.

**"Don't get distracted, you folks! We are almost there."**

I nod at Nozomi's words and pull away from the pouting catgirl.

_We are here._

I breathe in and breathe out.

_I'll be fine._

I enter the building of NHK along with my friends. I can't help but feel nervous about all this. It's my first time on TV ever since our last live as a School Idol, which was nothing compared to this.

_This is my chance._

A chance to get back what once was mine and what is still mine.

A chance to make my dream come true and fulfill my objective of becoming a musician.

I have come this far and I have no intention to go back home without a change.

_Get out of my way, nervousness. I must do this._

**"Look at the determination in her gaze. Maki-chan, if you keep staring like that, you may get in trouble."**

I look at Nozomi and smirk at her. Eli gives me a surprised look. She seems to haven't noticed my change of attitude.

**"Don't worry, Nozomi. For once, I have everything under control."**

Rin smiles widely.

**"That's our Maki nyaa~!"**

Before I can do anything to avoid it, Rin is already hugging me. I chuckle as I hug her back. I must admit that I have missed having her around. Although she should be in class now, she managed to come here to the TV Show and that makes me feel secure. With my friends by my side, I feel I can do this.

I glance at each of them and give them a smile.

_I can do this. I can do this for sure._

**"You are the members of μ's, aren't you?"**

A staff members asks us. Eli steps forward to answer to him.

**"Yes, we are."**

He checks the board in his hand before nodding his head.

**"Okay. This way, please. Kousaka-san is waiting for you."**

We follow him through the hallways. I notice that there are a lot of security members around. My eyes widen when I realize that most of the security guards have a sticker of Treasure Entertainment's logo on their jackets.

**"What the-"**

I mutter and Umi, who is next to me, seems to have noticed the same thing.

**"It must be because of the incident. You know, Toudou Erena and you..."**

I shiver at the thought. I know that it was wrong, but hell, is all this security needed? It's not like I'm some kind of psycho.

_This is so fucked up._

The member of the staff stops in front of a door and looks back at us before opening it. He motions us to enter the room and as soon as we do, we are greeted by a smiling Honoka.

**"Hey, girls!"**

She waves her whole arm to greet us, which makes us chuckle. Kotori, who is standing next to her, smiles at us with her eyes closed.

It's really nice to be with them again.

Honoka blinks twice when she looks at me.

**"Ma-Maki-chan! How come you made it here?"**

I tilt my head, and so do Nozomi and Eli.

**"What are you talking about?"**

She gulps.

_Oh god, what's going on?_

**"Treasure Entertainment has denied your appearence at the show."**

**"What the-"**

**"But she received the same invitation! It was in her e-mail box!"**

Eli defends and Nozomi nods her head. Both of them look as shocked as I am.

**"That's true, but both Nico-chan's and Kayo-chin's manager told us this morning. And as much as I would like you to be in the show with all of us, I'm not the one in charge of that kind of decisions."**

_It can't be..._

**"You should have told us."**

Nozomi chimes in, with her arms crossed with frustration.

**"I know, but this morning has been crazy, really. All these security guards around... It's so messed up."**

I sigh.

I feel all my determination flattering.

I sit on the closest armchair and cover my face with my hands.

This must be some kind of joke.

**"However, I managed to get you a spot in the show. I know it won't be the same, but it's the best I could get."**

I look up at Honoka. She's giving me a small smile, but I know there's a lot of sadness hidden behind it.

She was looking forward to this reunion as much as everyone was. She was our leader, for god's shake.

She just wanted us to be together. It wasn't about her TV show. She just wanted us to be together like we used to be.

**"This is all my fault. If I didn't act like an asshole at that party..."**

**"The only asshole at that party was Erena, you already know that."**

**"But I shouldn't have punched her, you know that too, Eli-chan."**

She sighs and sits next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders. Nozomi sits on the other side.

**"My cards told me it was important for you to come to the show. I know you don't believe in these things, but believe me. My cards are never wrong."**

She holds my chin up so I look at her in the eyes. I know she means it. I don't believe in her cards, but I do trust her.

**"I believe in you."**

She pats my head softly before placing her arm around my waist. Soon, the other members in the room gather around to show me their support.

I start to cry like a fool. I'm not sure why. Maybe because I was really looking forward to this and not being able to appear at the show made me feel disappointed.

I don't feel that strength I gathered this morning. I'm just a bag full of mumbles and tears.

And yet here I am, surrounded by the kindest people of this world.

_I'm just really lucky._

**"I also got you something else."**

Honoka says as she holds my hand. I look up at her and my eyes travel from her other hand to my hand as she places a key on top of it.

**"What- What is this?"**

She looks at both her sides before getting closer to me to whisper.

**"It's the key to Nico's changing room."**

Umi is the first one to react to her words.

**"Are you crazy? There's no way she can get in there. With all these security guards around it would be a suicidal mission to try to get in her room."**

**"I know. That's why _Maki-chan _is not going to enter the room."**

Honoka says with a mischievous smirk on her face.

**"What?"**

**"The one who is going to enter is a _staff member_. Come, wear this."**

She hands me a cap and a face mask.

**"This is not going to work."**

I say, but seeing the way she smirks, I get the feeling that it may work.

"**Just trust me. I'll make it work."**

I sigh. It's the least I can do. I put the cap and the facemask on and look at the people around me before standing up from the armchair.

I feel my determination getting back.

Honoka leads me out of the room and I follow her through the hallway. There's a guard in front of the room.

I glance at my feet. This is not going to work.

**"Staff member. It's just a second. Let me in."**

The guard nods and gets away which leaves me astonished.

I look back at Honoka, who just gives me a thumbs up.

I stare at the door for a second before opening it with the key Honoka gave me.

**"Yazawa-san, I'm just a staff member. I'm coming in."**

I say as I close the door behind me.

My eyes widen.

She's in front my eyes again.

I get my cap and my facemask off.

She's looking at herself in the mirror, not noticing that I have entered the room. She looks deep in her thoughts.

I get closer to her and place myself behind her.

**"You look wonderful, miss."**

She gets shocked at the sound of my voice. Well, I'm trying it to sound different, since I know there's probably someone listening.

She turns around and tries to say something, but before she can do it I place a finger on top of her lips. She quickly understands.

**"Thank you."**

I nod my head and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

_Good girl._

**"The live show will begin in a half an hour."**

I put the face mask and the cap on again.

**"Okay. I'll be ready."**

I caress her cheek and mouth an 'I love you'.

She mouths 'I love you too'.

I go back to the door and give her a final glance before opening it.

Honoka's not there, but I find myself in front of Nico's manager.

I shiver.

Oh god.

_I can't breathe._

He doesn't even look at me so I breathe easily as he enters the room, ignoring my existence.

**"So the live show will begin in half an hour, huh? You better get ready. Oh god, what happened to your lipstick?"**

I hear as I get away from the room and get back to the room where everyone else is.

_I can't breathe._

As soon as I enter the room I quickly close the door behind me. I unbotton the first botton of my shirt.

Nozomi walks up to me and reminds me the techniques to relax we talked about yesterday. After a couple of minutes I feel like I can breathe again.

I look around and I notice that everyone is giving me a worried look.

That was intense.

But I'm not going to stay here. I need to do something.

_I'm so going to do something._

**"I need your help."**


End file.
